Met you there
by StellarMage99
Summary: "Number XIV has joined the Organization" "Good" "What are you hiding Namine?" "Nothing" "Really? Is that why you've had this sudden interest in that boy?" "Roxas..." Rokushi story
1. Chapter 1: Name

_**Met you there**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **I do not own Kingdom Hearts. It's owned by Disney and Square Enix. Enjoy the story!^^**_

"WHAT THE HELL AXEL?!" Roxas screamed in horror. "The name is L-e-a. Hear me? _Lea_ ," _Lea_ replied with emphasis. "Get it memorized Roxas!" Roxas glared. "Memorize _my ass_! Axel I-I can't even look at you right now…," Roxas said looking away holding his head, the oncoming headache taking over. "Come on Roxy. I said I was sorry. It was an accident…," Axel said apologetically. His green eyes pleaded at Roxas for forgiveness, which Roxas would not allow. Roxas narrowed his eyes and gave Axel a sharp look. "How does one exactly _accidently_ sell your best friend's CAR and LAPTOP?!" These things just _don't_ happen! How is that even possible? Roxas could not contemplate. He sat in his chair with disbelief. "Do you know how much work I put into getting those?!" he exclaimed, up until now Axel hadn't truly been sorry, now looking at his blond friend's disappointed blue eyes he felt himself start to fill up with guilt. But Axel wasn't ready to apologize just yet. "Well _you_ sold all my 300 _special_ lighters! So I think we are even," Axel argued folding his arms, rather crossly. "And besides. I sold yours by _accident_." Roxas's hand froze and pulled away from his face, staring at the person in front of him intensely. "Your precious _lighters_ aren't worth as much as a car Axel," Roxas glared, his aura glowing, scaring Axel quite a bit. "I had every _right_ to get rid of them after you burned down my kitchen" at this point Axel was cowering in fear, Roxas's expression and calm eerie voice scaring him. "I paid for the repairs…," Axel mumbled slowly walking towards the nearest window. Roxas got up slowly walking to him. "Do you have any idea how many missions I had to go with Demyx and Xigbar to get that car and laptop?" Roxas asked stepping closer. "N-no put I'm going to assume…A LOT! Now if you'll excuse me Roxas I have an urgent matter to attend to somewhere-that's not here! So. Fun chat. Toodles?" Axel rushed out the window and ran out into the street. Adrenaline and annoyance filled Roxas's being as he snapped running to chase after him but knowing it was probably in vain. "COME BACK YOU PYRO!"

A knock on his door stopped Roxas from running into the street to kill his red-head friend. He inhaled and exhaled to calm himself down and went to answer the door. He slammed it open and shouted "Yes?! How can I help you?!"

Okay maybe he wasn't completely calmed down.

Saix, the man that knocked, cleared his throat before he spoke. "Good evening Roxas. I am here to inform you that there is a meeting today. Don't be late" Roxas nodded running his fingers through his hair to let the anger leave his system. "Right, okay," he replied. Saix turned to leave but paused and turned again. "By the way, I just saw Axel running into Sora's home. Tell him not to miss the meeting," The blue haired man smirked, turning to the street once again. Roxas's lips curved to a grin. "Thank you Saix!" he said then ran in the direction of Sora's house which was a few streets down. "I wonder what that idiot did this time…" Saix muttered noticing Roxas's evil grin as he turned on his car and drove away.

…

Roxas yawned sleepily, feeling his eyelids droop. The meeting was very long and dreary, and Roxas was struggling to stay awake. He quickly glanced at his phone for the time. 30 minutes left. Roxas felt like slamming down his head on the ridiculously high chair he was seated in, but decided against when he noticed Saix glaring at Demyx for the second time during the meeting. The first time was because he had been playing Angry Birds on his phone. Now he was glaring at him because Demyx was snoring. Roxas quietly snickered before growing bored yet again. ' _Pleeeeassee_ _Letmegohome!'_ Roxas pleaded in his head, then he frowned. ' _I've been hanging around Axel too much lately. Now, the pyro is rubbing off on me!'_ He sighed in exhaustion. That was the last thing he needed. Despite being best friends since middle school they always got on each other's nerves.

" _Why am I friends with you again?" Roxas asked the pyromaniac, face palming at his burned down kitchen. "Cuz you loooove meee~" he sang then paused. "Non-sexually I hope," he added as an afterthought which Roxas didn't take so well._ _"Dude. I'm straight. So don't look at me like a wife! An angry one at that. Who is looking at her husband who just burned down the kitchen and will kil-," Axel was cut off when Roxas smiled. "Don't worry_ _ **darling.**_ _I'm positive you will find a way to_ _ **pay**_ _for the repairs of the burned down kitchen._ _ **By yourself**_ _like the good (worthless) husband you are. You know?"_

Well more like _Axel_ was the one always getting on Roxas's nerves. Despite everything the crazy pyromaniac did however, in the end, he was still Roxas's best friend, as such, he always forgave him in the end. That did not mean he didn't get his fair share of revenge however. Roxas's eyes shined as he caught Axel's relaxed formed, Axel blinked feeling someone's eyes on him. He turned and paled when he saw Roxas's creepy grin. Roxas could not wait to get the pyro back. His eyes snapped back to the meeting when something caught his ears. "-a new comrade has been chosen to wear the coat…," A hooded figure stepped forward. "Number XIV. Let us all welcome one of the Keyblade's chosen," Xemnas, Number I continued moving on to another subject as the meeting remained.

Roxas gasped in surprise when the new member looked up at him with a smile, giving him the strangest feeling of…he wasn't sure what, but both their eyes were glued to each other. Both ended up staring throughout the entire meeting.

…

When the meeting ended, The Grey Room was packed. All the 14 members were partying, living out one of the Organization's goals: To live life to the fullest. They were a feared group of undercover police hired by the government for cases that couldn't reach the public, so they, to the town were a ruthless gang that went around 'kidnapping' certain people. Criminals that couldn't be caught or eliminated by the government themselves. If it went public, the town would panic. Especially since they were permitted to use whatever methods they wanted to complete their missions.

The drinking and partying continued, wearing down Roxas, as he searched the crowd for Axel. He was not so lucky when he bumped into Larxene. Number XII. The member that was known for her horrible personality. Roxas quickly got up. "S-sorry Larxene! I-It'll never happen again!" he stuttered. Larxene narrowed her eyes at him. "Listen twerp. You think just because you are the keyblade's chosen you are somehow better than the rest of us? Well I have something to say to you. You will never be better than me. You will never be stronger than me you little mutt-," "Hey Larxene!" Roxas blinked and looked at the person who saved him from her wrath. Axel. Who winked and ushered him to leave. He grinned and stealthily snuck away. Sighing in relief when he got to safety, who knew what Larxene would have done if Axel hadn't interfered when he had. He caught his breath and turned to leave. A quiet voice cut the silence around him. "R-Roxas…?"

He paused and turned around. Number XIV. "Y-Yes?" Roxas stuttered surprised, she hadn't spoken to anyone at all, now that he thought about it. 'Number XIV is a girl?'

The only other female in the organization was Larxene and she was once scary person, Roxas silently prayed Number 14 was nothing like her.

She looked startled through her hood but timidly spoke up. "Roxas… is your name…?"

Roxas nodded in response. "Yeah…"

She then walked away somewhat quickly leaving Roxas by himself. There was that strange feeling again. Number XIV.

"Hey Rox. What's wrong?"

Roxas jumped at the pat on his shoulder. "Axel!" Axel held up his hands in defense. "Woah. Calm down. Yes, it's me," Axel replied slightly concerned. "What's wrong? You look upset,"

Roxas looked at him surprised. "I-I'm fine just…Number XIV…she…talked to me is all I guess,"

"The new member?" Roxas nodded. "So, what's the deal then?" Axel asked folding his arms. Roxas shook his head. "Don't know. I just get this weird feeling when she's around,"

"Wait. Did you say 'she'?!" Axel exclaimed in surprise. Roxas nodded confused. "Aw man! I hope she is not another Larxene!" Roxas shivered at the thought. That would be a nightmare, he silently agreed with him. "What was that name again?" Axel pondered scratching his scalp. "Number XIV. Xion. Key of Light, Bringer of Oblivion," Saix said joining the conversation. "Isa!" Axel grinned. "Please refer to me as 'Saix' at work Axel," Saix muttered annoyed, as the red-head completely ignored him and kept talking. "Xion…?" Roxas repeated. "Got it memorized?" Axel asked. Roxas nodded and left to get some ice cream for him and Axel, as thanks for saving him from Larxene's wrath. He returned at an odd point in the conversation where he found out about Saix liking dogs and Axel's underwear as a nine-year old. Roxas then left to get some fresh air from the stuffy castle and went to Twilight Town's tower. He didn't want to pull Axel away from Saix so he went there himself.

Soon, he found himself thinking back to when he first joined the Organization. The most feared group in Twilight Town. Eventually his thoughts wandered to the new member and her first words to him came to mind as he stared into the horizon.

"'Roxas'? Huh."

…..

Please review ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix.**

 **Has been edited: 8/13/2018**

 **Please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"No Namine it's fine I-," Roxas protested waving his hands in attempt to talk Namine out of what she was about to do. He was, of course, yet again interrupted. "No I insist Roxas. After all what are friends for?" Namine says lightly with a bright smile. "A-ahaha...I can't let you-," Roxas attempted to talk his way out again but her smile only got brighter and made Roxas want to shield his eyes. "Oh please. Roxas,my family is well off," Namine reminded him rolling her eyes a bit but still smiling. "So it's fine." Namine said reassuringly with that sickening sweet smile of hers that makes it hard to refuse and makes you think she is omniscient. "But-,!" Roxas began to protest in one last attempt. Namine's smile went wider than should have been normal as well as brighter. She opened her mouth to speak. "Roxas. **Take the car and laptop.** " She said in a chilling voice that didn't match her facial expression. Roxas winced not expecting that and found himself nodding his head in paralyzed fear. Namine's smile returned to normal and she started to make her way down the street. Roxas's paralyzed spell was broken and he scrambled to his feet wiping his pants from any dirt. ' _H-hey! She tricked me!'_ Roxas opened his mouth to shout out but thought better of it when he remembered her tone. He shivered. _That was scary._ He thought looking at her disappearing figure. "Are you coming Roxas?" she asked pausing turning slightly to face him. "Yeah." He said catching up with her. "Um...thank you." Namine blinked. "For helping me out," Roxas explained. "I'll pay you back when I can...thank you Namine." She smiled. "You're welcome. And you don't have to pay me back. When I told you my family was well off I wasn't kidding." Roxas sweatdropped. "I see..." ' _How much is **well off**?' _ Roxas thought. Namine laughed at his expression. "Pretty well off," she said reading his thoughts. _**'I swear. She is a witch.'**_ Roxas thought then turned to see if she read his thoughts. She looked at him innocently before turning back to the road. "You're right," Namine said sweetly as Roxas shivered and caught up. "You walk way too fast!" Namine sighed and slightly pouted. "You really don't stay scared of me for long do you?" Roxas blinked. "What?" Namine sighed, "You already forgot what happened earlier huh?" she said teary-eyed. "You're weird," Roxas said in a as-a-matter-of-factly manner. "Where's you're ride?" Roxas asked looking around. "If not I can drive you...," he said looking back at the car in front of his house. "I mean...it's you're car after all." Namine sighed. "I'm giving it to _you._ How many times do I have to tell you? And for your information, I thought we were going to the park to sign you up for next month's skating contest." "R-really?! I forgot all about that," he said a little sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "You're always helping me out Namine," he said with a smile. Namine smiled back. "You're my friend," she said simply, her gaze lowered slightly to the road below her. _'If only you knew that's not the only reason I'm helping you out...Roxas...'_ Namine thought to herself. "It's a good thing your girlfriend has got your back,"Axel piped up from behind them. "Axel!" "Lea!" The both exclaimed then looked at each other. "Er...I have a friend named Axel that has red hair and uh...wrong person?" Roxas blabbered trying to find a cover for his slip up. Namine then turned to Axel. "Good afternoon Lea," she said. "Good afternoon lovebirds." Roxas then remember what Axel said when he arrived and frowned, barely resisting the urge to punch him. "She's NOT my girlfriend Ax-Lea," Roxas corrected himself. "Oh yea? Well she is the only girl you hang around with so if you don't like her it makes me question your sexual preference." Lea said carelessly as Roxas then scowled. The desire to punch Axel only intensified. He crossed his arms. "Just cause I'm friends with a girl doesn't mean we are dating Lea," Roxas said through his gritted teeth and slowly his voice returned to calming. He was calm. He was calming down. He wouldn't punch Axel today, he thought to himself rubbing his temples. "Don't tell me Rox...are you...gay?" Axel asked. That did it.

That's when Axel got hit in the jaw and knocked into the cement. "I'm not gay!" Roxas exclaimed. (There goes the sound of sad fangirls...) "I was just asking...," Axel choked out from the floor.

Roxas crossed his arms huffing slightly, a light pink coating his cheeks. "Aw Roxas you're so adorable!" Namine said with a small squeal. "You look like a tsundere!" she beamed. Axel cackled in laughter. "What's a tsundere?" his question was ignored by the cackling redhead and the squealing girl. He looked at them oddly before getting back to the topic of their discussion. "Back to topic. I'm not just going to start dating people just because!" Roxas sighed in exasperation with a tone of annoyance. ("You are such a sap," Axel commented in the background but was sadly ignored). "What's the point in that? And Namine isn't the only girl I hang out with you know! There's Olette too! Whether I date or not shouldn't determine my sexual orientation." He said snarkily. "Yea but Olette is with Hayner right?" Lea remarked slowly getting up with the help of Namine. "Seifer," both Namine and Roxas corrected him. "SEIFER?How did that happen?!" he exclaimed. "That is what we all wish to know," they replied staring back at him. Axel laughed nervously. "H-hey...haha. Cut that out with the speaking in sync...it's creepy," he shivered. Namine and Roxas glanced at each other. Namine offered him a small smile. Which in return he replied to as well in the same manner. "You two are so sparkly...what's it now? Telepathy?" Axel groaned in dismay. Namine giggled. "Lea, Roxas is like a friend to me...he is like...," Namine paused an pondered for a bit searching for the right words by staring at Roxas who stared back anxiously. "A puppy," she stated confidently before covering her mouth. Roxas looked mortified and Axel on the floor, cackling yet again. "Fair enough. So Roxas isn't your type eh?" Lea said wigging his eyebrows. "Yea. My type is more like-" Namine stopped, then realized what she said and covered her mouth.

Axel smirked mischievously.

"So what is your type then, Namine?" Lea said getting up and looking at her with a casual grin. "Ahaha...w-well uh-," Namine started nervously but was cut off by Roxas. "She likes Sora, Axe-err Lea," Roxas said remembering to call him Lea. "Whatever." Axel smirked leaving. Namine smiled looking at Roxas. "Thank you Roxas." "No problem," he replied indifferently. "But. How did you know that I like Sora?" Namine questioned. He smirked amused. "It wasn't that hard to tell. Though you also seem to have a thing for older guys," he said walking ahead. Namine's cheeks turned light pink as she caught up with him stopping him. "W-what do you mean by that?!" she exclaimed stepping in front of him, arms outstretched blocking his way. Then took a deep breathe to calm down. Roxas then listed names indifferently, as if _trying_ to irritate her. "Well there is Demyx, who you seem to be fond of, Sora. Obviously," He glanced at her. "Lea." She froze. "Mar-," Roxas was interrupted. "Alright you've proven you're point Roxas! Now stop!"

Roxas grinned at her imprudently.

Namine frowned until she came up with a response.

"So. You seem to know what my tastes are Roxas. How about I help you find yours? There is a place in the other side of town where you may find a partner of your own," She said with a smile as if she was not frowning earlier. "It's a men's strip club." Roxas paled as his imagination went flying and created a colorful image in his head. He had just scarred himself for life. He covered his head. "GAH! Why'd you have to say that Namine?" Roxas said. "Now all the 'yaoi' you've spoken of has left me a bad image in my head." Namine sweatdropped. _Does he even know what yaoi is is?_

"-why does everyone think I'm gay?!I'm perfectly straight!" Roxas sighed. Namine laughed staring at Roxas's mortified face. She then thought about Lea's conversation earlier and chuckled slightly.

 _'Me liking Roxas that way? Hmm~...haha! That would be so strange...oh Roxas if only you knew that I-'_

"Namine?"

"Yes Roxas?" Namine asked, getting her head out of her thoughts. "We're here." As they took the left road of a cross street leading to a park. "So Namine. Thank you for the car and laptop. I'll pay you back I promise." Roxas said. "Like I said Roxas, don't worry about it" Namine said. _'You deserved more than you know'_ Namine thought to herself. Roxas was a little bothered by their conversation, people annoyed him to no end about relationships but he honestly just had no interest in anybody at the moment, or even having at relationship. He liked girls, he was sure of that. But a relationship? That isn't something he wanted to take lightly either. ' _Just wait...one day I'll get a girlfriend then you guys can't say anything about me!'_ Roxas thought to himself childishly.

Louder and louder... the sounds of wheels on concrete echoed nearby.

Roxas swiftly turned behind him and stared in awe as a skateboarder did a somersault. It was amazing, Roxas had to stop and stare. He watched as the skateboarder did more tricks and soon found himself memorized by not only the tricks but the skateboarder herself. Yes. Her. He hadn't even noticed he was staring until Namine began to speak again. "You might have competition this year huh Roxas?" Namine said. "Yeah," Roxas replied distractedly, the skateboarder had cerulean eyes and ebony hair, he noted. She didn't notice him when she stopped and held on to her skateboard. She looked distracted, looking around, as if searching for someone. She froze and walked over to a teenage boy with silver hair. It appears she was the person she was looking for.

"Riku?" Both Roxas and Namine said.

They talked for a bit, Riku gave the skateboarder something and then they said their goodbyes with a high-five. Then the skateboarder went to the sign up booth for this year's competition. Noticing this, Roxas spoke up. "Hey Namine I'm going to sign up." "Yeah...you do that...Goodbye...," she said running to Riku's direction in a spooked expression of urgency. "What was that about?" Roxas wondered signing up for the competition. He looked around for the skater girl who was just there but she was gone. "That's a shame." Roxas thought disappointed, signing up himself. He signed up every year and won every time. He wasn't sure if he would sign up this year since the routine has been getting old, but now...

'Maybe this year will be interesting,' Roxas thought heading to Sora's house, having nothing better to do. He knocked on Sora's door when he arrived. "Sora! It's Roxas!" he shouted. But no one answered.

"Guess he isn't home..." Roxas thought disappointed and then decided to go see what the organization was up to. Yesterday's meeting was odd. He just hoped he didn't run into Larxene again. He began to make his way to the center of town.

 _"Organization XIII they are a bad group, " Roxas said._ _"Bad or Good? I don't know. They are a group of incomplete people who are desperately searching for something," Namine said to him._

 _"Like...me?"_

It is strange how they instantly became friends. Sora, Namine, Lea and himself. It was like they were destined to meet, it was an odd feeling but it felt inevitable. He couldn't imagine another life without them unless he thought of his days in the orphanage. The orphanage he had grown up in. He shivered. He still had memories of the place and what had happened the day he left. When Roxas had met his friends he was in bad shape, emotionally.

He was abandoned by his parents as a child. The orphanages he was kept in kept sending him away to places where the adult had remained hostile. The people who ran the places would be kind to the children but then after some time showed their true colors through cruel punishments and treatments, it scared him. He had thankfully never been a target but there was always a fear that he would be next whenever he watched the children around him get hurt. A feeling of hopelessness rose when he realized there was nothing he could do for his fellow peers. He was a small child in a world where adults made the rules. He couldn't comprehend the true severity of the situation until it got out of hand. The terror got too real and he soon found himself planning his escape.

It had not always been like that. Roxas vaguely remembered the first orphanage, it was a homey place with children of ages 0-3. It was a lovely place where adults cared for him. When he got older he was transferred to another orphanage filled with older children. Afterwards another. By the 3rd time he noticed a pattern that had carried on from the second orphanage he had been in. The adults would care for you the first few weeks then slowly begin to treat you colder, just as he saw with the other children.

As he grew older his fears and paranoia increased, the first chance he got he erased himself from existence of the place by sneaking into the director's office and swiping his birth certificate and other papers with his name in it knowing they would serve him eventually as he kept them in his only blue bag. A few days before his plan to escape, he had heard the screams of other children in the basement. _What would they be doing there? Its 6 in the morning!_ Roxas thought with a frown. He got up and went to investigate. Roxas knew better than to get the authorities. They would be nice to him and the others for awhile until they slowly became what the others were. Disgusting jailers.

Roxas snuck down the basement and froze in horror. The kids were chained and locked in cages, all asking for help. Roxas was so terrified he could barely move, but quickly tried to free them."Just hold on I'll get you out of here!" But as much as he tried to undo the chains, open the cages or find a key. He could do neither and found himself only wasting time in panic. He found himself frequently gazing at the stairs, scared to see if someone would be walking down them. ' _Am I the only one who wasn't captured? Is it...because I took those documents?!'_ Roxas quickly snuck back into his room to get the blue bag and then tried to think of how to free them. ' _Where would the keys be? What do I do?!'_ Roxas then remembered something one of his caretakers had told him if there was danger, he was out of options and found he had no choice but to call the police and pray they wouldn't turn against them like so many of the other adults.

He jumped out the window landing in a tree branch nearby that he was hoping to use to escape earlier and tied the rope he had taken around the branch climbing down. His hands burned from the friction his hands created as they slid down the rope, he bit his cheek and held on to the rope refusing to let go. Walking to a payphone he dialed the number and told the people on the other line the address and what his situation was. They told him to stay there and that they were on their way. But he knew something bad would happen if he waited that long so he ran to enter through one of the windows at the first floor which he soon found out was locked. He got a stick and smashed it. Then ran off in the opposite direction knowing there was another way inside. Once he got inside, he noticed all the adults were gone. He searched for all the keys he could find and stuffed them in his bag running down stairs. It was very eerily quiet. He noticed something else odd. A weird smelling liquid on the floors. "...Gasoline," he stated in realization. "But why would...? Nevermind. I have to get them out of here," he reached the basement at last. Some children looked at him with relief. "Hey I'm going to get you guys out," he said. "Hurry! I don't know what they want but they are not from the orphanage!" a little boy exclaimed. Another boy older than Roxas looked at him gravely. "They want to burn this place down. And us with it." the child said confidently, he looked deeply perturbed by their situation. The children around him gasped and a little girl started crying. Roxas stumbled trying every key. And eventually found the right one freeing some of them from the cage and chains. "Here I'll get them out, you call the police," he said snatching the keys. "I already did," Roxas replied a bit intimidated by the older boy. "Good, was there anyone up there?" he asked. Roxas shook his head. "There was something odd though. Someone spilled a lot of gasoline in the floor above," he stated cluelessly. He had no idea the impact of his words. The boy's eyes widened in horror. "Gasoline?!" he exclaimed, he unlocked the cage door quickly, and moved on to the next and the next. Roxas decided to check if the police were there at last so he went back upstairs. He ran outside but nobody was there yet. As he was walking back he heard something, he quickly turned and saw a figure who knocked him down. Roxas fought and fought back eventually he leaped off Roxas and ran away. Confusion and relief spread over him till he smelled something else. Fire. With the last of his strength he pushed himself forward behind a counter. An explosion behind him took place,of fire. The entire orphanage was cast in flames. He somehow managed to survive.

Covered in cinders, he watched as the police attempted to save the children of the orphanage but he knew it was far too late. He really did not want to watch. So he ran, at last. Not long afterwards was living in the streets. Not long after he met Axel, who introduced him to Organization XIII, after he met all his friends, Hayner, Olette, Pence, Namine, Kairi and Sora. He felt his life was complete despite the occasional feeling of emptiness felt now and then. He didn't understand what else he wanted, but he felt something was missing in his life. Whether it was his parents or past he didn't know but he found himself unconsciously thinking about it now and then. He kept telling himself he didn't need anything else in his life, he had his friends who even though didn't support his decision to be in the organization were always looking out for him. He didn't need anything else.

Roxas sighed. "Enough remincing...," Roxas muttered to himself as he entered the Grey Area. "Is there a mission for me Saix?" he asked questioningly at the blue haired man. "None," He replied looking back to his precious clipboard as if it was the only thing in the world precious to him. Or so Roxas and Axel would like to believe. Roxas snickered discreetly.

The only members that appeared to be present were Saix, Luxord, Demyx and Number XIV. Xion.

Roxas found himself unconsciously walking in his direction.

' **Her'** he corrected himself remembering Number XIV was a girl.

At least he hoped so.

He sincerely hoped Number XIV was a girl, if not that would not only embarrass him but it would also let Number XIV know he assumed her gender. Roxas sighed and looked to the figure next to Xion. 'I can talk to Demyx first then slowly talk to Number XIV! Then me talking to her won't be so awkward!' Roxas thought happy from his resolution. He walked towards Demyx who was next to Number XIV.

"Hi Demyx" Roxas said.

Demyx walked away.

And the awkward silence ensued. Roxas stood next to her shifting his feet unsure of what to say. It didn't help XIV was doing the same!

'I wish Axel was here...' Roxas thought sadly. It was at times like this the blonde needed the redhead. No matter who Axel could make conversation with anyone. Demyx really was useless and couldn't do anything right, Roxas decided to help planning Demyx's inevitable end at Larxene's hand. Saix left to Xemnas's office. Luxord followed Demyx.

Meaning...they were alone.

'Hi the name's Roxas and you are making me socially awkward, by the way are you a guy or girl? Cuz I can't tell,' Roxas thought silently in his head. Xion's coat hid her figure and hood hid her face, so he decided not to say anything outloud about her gender for now. He didn't know when or where this anxiety came from. 'It must be because...I'm no longer the newest member. I am this person's upperclass!' Roxas realized. '...Or equal...' he thought to himself disappointingly. Oh well he was one number above this person.

He wanted to speak but didn't want to find out if this person was another Larxene or Xigbar. He shuddered at the thought and Agreed with Axel's previous statement. In the end he decided to go home. Number XIV, not wanting to be alone quietly followed him. After 5 minutes of walking he started to notice and was getting a little creeped out. 'Why is Xion following me?' he wondered getting more and more paranoid by the second. And Number XIV was starting to get nervous. 'Where are we? And what am I going to do? I'm scared. Demyx said he was going to tell me something but he left and now, I don't want to go home on my own, I would ask Roxas but he would know were I live and-,' Xion stopped. Roxas realized this and paused a bit as well before he kept walking. 'What was that about?' he thought to himself before he realized he had no idea where he was. Did he take a wrong turn by accident? It was pretty dark too.

'Damn it what happened?' he asked himself before he heard footsteps. The footsteps of an older man. He had a bottle of alcohol in his hand and a broken bottle on the other oozing of a red liquid in the other. Roxas froze, petrified. The footsteps got louder and louder but Roxas just stood there like a deer caught in the headlights. The atmosphere tensed, it was an aura he had felt many times from adults in the orphanage. Danger and Malice.

' _Roxas, move dammit!'_ he screamed in his mind, but he could not move. He knew he was strong. He knew yet he stood there frozen. The aura was unbearable and screamed 'danger!'. The figure got closer and closer, seemingly still not noticing his presence. Roxas struggled to breathe. Then a hand grabbed him, that's when Roxas shouted. Roxas struggled to move, flailing his arms and legs. The figure that grabbed him gripped him tight, covered his mouth with their small hand and pulled him close and dragged him to a cramp hidden location. Roxas kept struggling, he got one arm free and punched the person's face, that is when the person snapped and smacked him. The person blocked the exit, when Roxas tried to escape and inched closer to Roxas's face, cornering him. That's when he noticed this person was shorter. "Roxas shut up! You're going to get us both killed!" the person hissed. Roxas broke out of his trance, and blinked. Realization struck him. "X-Xion!" "Shhh!" The hooded figure whispered shushing him with her finger of over her lips and his. Roxas was finally silent staring at Number XIV with awe. Number XIV saved _him._ Normally members would just abandon him to take care of himself, except for Axel that is, so this was a surprise. Xion stayed in front of him protectively, in close proximity. Roxas's heart was pounding, as the footsteps got closer and closer. He had passed them. After holding their breaths for one more minute they finally breathed. Xion stepped away a little, letting him breath, then grabbed his coat and slided to the floor, trembling. Roxas put a comforting hand on Xion's shoulder. 'Of course she was scared we both were...but I was such a-!' Roxas thought angrily at himself. Before calming down a bit seeing Xion look at him. "Thank you for saving me Xion," he said giving her...or him(he realized, again, he just assumed Xion was a she) a genuine smile. Xion didn't say anything back before finally letting go of him. She motioned for him to stay there as she checked the perimeter. After realizing they were safe she motioned him to come out. Xion stayed close to Roxas, holding his hand and arm close to her body. That's when Roxas realized he assumed right. Xion was a girl. He decided not to think too about that right now though. After walking awhile, she spoke. "Roxas, do you know where we are or which way we came from?"

"...Sorry Xion,I'm stupid," Roxas said, expecting her to agree with him. "No, you aren't. But you do have to be more careful! You could have gotten _killed,_ kidnapped or worse!" Xion exclaimed. Then covered her mouth and looked around urgently. She stopped after awhile. "That man...he wasn't ordinary...something about him was off...," she said with a slight tremble. "I could feel it. That man wasn't normal." Roxas looked at her before nodding. "I noticed it too. Something about him _was off._ " Xion's lip quivered, as she shivered slightly. "He had an aura surrounding him. It was hollow and...evil. I'm just glad nothing happened," she said with a sigh letting go of his arm with a slight pat and walking ahead. "So back to my question from earlier...I thought you were going home. Why did you wander around in the middle of the night?

"...I...have a bad sense of direction?...hehe" he said chuckling quietly truthfully he didn't know himself. "But, why did you follow me?" he asked realizing she had followed him.

Xion looked away. "I didn't...want to walk home alone," she said. "You should have said so!" Roxas exclaimed. "I was going to...but I don't know you and you seemed nervous too," she said with a small smile. Roxas looked away with a small blush on his cheeks. "So what were you going to follow me home?" he teased. "No. I was only going to follow you to a bus stop," Xion protested. The street they were walking on got brighter and brighter and soon they were back in the city part of the town. Roxas shivered. Xion noticed and took off her coat and handed it to him. Roxas took it gratefully. "Thanks Xion," he said slipping it on. Before he looked over to her and almost fell over. He finally saw how Xion looked like. Blue eyes, pretty skin, and black hair that framed her pretty face. She really was a girl. A very pretty one. "Are...Are you okay...R- Roxas?" Xion asked. Roxas freaked out. He finally noticed how nice Xion's voice like."H-Huh?!Er y-yeah I'm good, great, fantastic...I'll stop talking now hehe" Roxas said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. A nervous habit of his. 'I'm never THIS nervous around new people. What's up with me today?' Roxas thought. Xion quietly giggled at his antics a bit. "Roxas we'd better get home soon," Xion said. "Right, so where do you live Xion?" Roxas asked. Xion shook her head. "I'll walk you to your place," Xion stated. "What? Why?" Roxas asked. "To make sure you don't get lost on the way home," Xion said in a scolding voice, turning to look at the street. Roxas sweatdropped. "Ehehe sorry about that," Roxas said scratching his cheek awkwardly. Xion grinned, folding her arms behind her and tiptoeing from heel to toe cheerfully. She raised her arm in a saluting matter. "Remind to never let you be a navigator, Captain," She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. "Gee thanks for making me feel so much better," Roxas said sarcastically. She giggled.

"What about you? It wouldn't be good for you to walk home alone! That's why you followed me in the first place isn't it? Aren't your parents worried?" Roxas asked worriedly. Xion's eyes widened and she looked away into the busy street. "I'll be fine."

"Fine. Walk me home" Roxas said after a silence. Roxas then realized something. Wouldn't Axel laugh right now? He is being walked home by a girl! Not only that but. He looked at the coat covering his shoulders. 'This is Xion's!' He remembered a feeling of depression coming back. 'She lent it to me because I was cold earlier. Shouldn't it be the other way around? Gah I am not gay or girly Axel!' Trying to convince himself of how manly he was. Xion looked over at him curiously. "Roxas are you okay?" Xion asked. "I am not a girl!" he exclaimed. Xion gave him a strange look, raised her eyebrow at him too. "Ok..."

Roxas realizing how much he'd made of fool of himself stopped. Xion grabbed his hand sighing pulling him to a bus stop in front of a map. "Maybe I should lead us home. You seem to not know the way back. Can you tell me the address or point?" Xion said ushering to the map. "R-right sorry err I live in Sea Street House 13" Roxas said embarrassed. "Okay well the bus should be here any minute unless you want to walk? Do you have any bus fare? I didn't carry any with me," Xion said. "I don't I'm sorry," Roxas replied. "I guess we're walking, good thing it doesn't look like it's that far? Did you take a wrong turn or something? Or do you always get lost?" Xion asked leading the way. "I'm...not sure," Roxas said quietly. 'It's wierd. I've never gotten this lost before. What's going on? Also that street...how come I haven't seen it before? I always leave that way...so why have I never noticed it?' Roxas pondered. "Roxas your about to walk into a pole."

He froze. "What?" Xion sighed. "Come on Roxas focus!" she said. He didn't reply realizing something. 'How many times has Xion saved me today? Now this is just depressing,' Roxas thought going back into depression for a bit before looking at Xion's face and snapping out of it. He'd worry about what happened later. Right now he was just glad it was Xion that had helped him.

They walked to Roxas's house. "Do you want something to eat? Or do you need the phone?" he asked Xion. "Yes please," she said. He handed her the phone and let her call while preparing a small snack for her. When he was done he set it on the table and waited for her to finish.

Beautiful blue eyes. Light skin. Dark short hair that framed her pretty face. Her...

'Deja vu?' Roxas thought staring at her. 'I feel like I've seen her before...'

"I'm done, my ride will be here in about 20 minutes," Xion says. "Great. Um. I made you a snack...I don't know what you like so...," Roxas's voice trailed off. Xion gave him a bright smile. "Thank you," Xion said starting to eat. Xion ate quickly but eagerly. "You must have been really hungry huh?" Roxas laughed. Xion blushed lightly. "Sorry my table manners are awful," Xion said. "No they aren't. You are just hungry. Want more food? I can whip up something else," Roxas said. "No I'm fine," Xion muttered embarrassed. "You sure?" Roxas teased. Xion glared pouting slightly. "I'm fine!" She stated. "It's okay. I'll make something for you anyway," Roxas said. Xion said nothing. "Don't sweat it. You saved me plenty of times today it's the least I could do," Roxas said. "Do you have anything you want in particular?"

Xion shook her head. "Anything is fine."

They stood in silence for a bit as Roxas made Xion something to eat, Xion layed her head on the table. 'Tired,' he thought to himself. She stared out emptily.

"Do your parents work late or something?" Xion asked after awhile.

"No. I don't have any parents. I live alone(for the most part)," Roxas said finishing up.

"Ah," Xion decided not to say anything more. She drank the tea Roxas gave her calmly, before starting on her meal. "Thank you for the food Roxas," Xion said once her ride was there. "Ah. I'll be seeing you around right?" Roxas asked hopefully. Xion smiled at him. "Yeah I'll see you around, okay Roxas?" Xion asked, "Right," he nodded as they drove away.

"Thank you for picking me up Riku," Xion said. "No problem, be more careful next time alright?"

Xion nodded staring out of the car window.

After Roxas cleared the table he layed down at his couch for awhile thinking about what had happened. Why had he gotten lost?

...

"You seem to be struggling," a man covered in red robes said.

The blonde girl glared at him.

"A Nobody is interfering I think," she said quietly.

"A Nobody?"

"Namine, your father is calling you," Riku said. Namine walked toward him holding a serious expression at the mention of her father. After awhile she asked. "Where were you?" "With a friend" he said simply. She smiled. "The same friend as earlier?" "Yeah..."

Her expression changed as they entered the room where her father was at.

"Hello Namine."

"Good evening, Father," she said doing a curtisy. Riku doing the same. "Now let's get to the point..."

...

 **Please review.**

 **"So are we friends now?" Xion asks.**

 **"Yeah!" Roxas says happily.**

 **Me: YAY! *hugs them***

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **This chapter has been revised: 8/13/2018**


	3. Chapter 3: Anxiety

Tears slid down Roxas's cheeks as he awoke abruptly. He pondered on what he had dreamt about before wiping away his tears. He had been waking up like that continually for days, without having an idea as to why. He groggily got up, and slipped on his school uniform. Then after he pulled on his shoes, and walked to the door and headed for school.

"I'm tired," He yawned to himself sleepily, the cherry blossoms of spring making it worse. He just wanted to lie down and nap. Without knowing it, he started falling asleep, standing up. "Roxas!"

He turned to the voice and was surprised to see a blonde haired girl waving at him. "Namine? What are you doing here?" he asked her. "Surprised?" she laughed. Roxas scratched his cheek. "Yeah...but uh...don't you always have a...ride? Why walk and how did you ditch your bodyguards?" he asked curiously, remembering their overprotective murderous gaze through their dark sunglasses, the memory of them glaring at him like he was a roach still vivid made him shudder. "I ran away from them to walk to school with you!" she laughed, Roxas froze. "You do realize they will see this as a kidnapping right? Then they will...oh I don't know kill me!" he said in frustration keeping a look out for possible hidden malicious bodyguards. "That's why it's so funny!" Namine giggled skipping along. "I hate you..." he muttered quietly. "Good morning Roxy! And wow-! The lovely Miss Namine! Woe now you guys walk to _school_ together. I see how it is," he said slyly wiggling his tiny eyebrows. Speaking of eyebrows, Roxas's twitched, and next thing Namine sees is Axel lying on the sidewalk with a huge bump on his head. "Oh my!" Namine muttered, witnessing Axel's soul leave his body. "Come on Namine, you too...idiot," Roxas said irritated. "Roxas is so cruel!" Namine and Lea wept. "He is always hitting me!" Axel cried dramatically. "He's always yelling at me..." she said in tears. "Would you guys cut it out! We are going to be late!" Roxas glared, as all three of them ran to the classroom. The bell rang. "Made it!" both Axel and Namine said with pride, their facial expressions sparkling. Roxas however was left behind them and was a few seconds behind. "Roxas? Why are you late to my class? You are usually so punctual," the teacher said, who strangely resembled Xemnas. Roxas glared at Axel and Namine from across the room as they smiled at him casting innocent gazes. "I uh...I'm sorry," he apologized. The teacher sighed. "Detention during lunchtime," he said. Roxas groaned. "...tomorrow too. I do not allow complaining in class. Mr. Roxas. Now off to your seat," he finished. Today was not Roxas's day. Namine sighed in relief. "I have never been so late in my life! You should have woken up earlier Roxas. I was almost _late,"_ she said traumatized. "Oh I'm so sorry your highness, I did not expect to be graced with your presence so early in the morning, Nor did I request it. I wonder who's fault is that," Roxas said sarcastically. Axel whistled. "SAVAGE!" Axel exclaimed. Surprisingly the teacher dismissed this and blamed the entire event on Roxas and placed him on detention for the rest of the week for disrupting his class. Roxas was getting just about fed up. How much more detention could he get? It was clear the teacher was specifically targeting him. Next thing he'd say was he was using to much oxygen in the classroom or something. Realizing this as he picked up his fallen pencil and got another hour of detention added. "Whatever...," he muttered under his breath official fed up. He slung his bag over his shoulder. "What was that?!" the teacher asked. "WHATEVER!" He said getting up from his seat and walking out of class. "That's it detention next week too young man!"

'It's painfully clear the teacher just does not like me' he thought rolling his eyes, walking around campus. 'Should I just skip the whole day?' he thought, tempted by the beautifully open gates. He glanced around for any patrolling teachers or policemen. When he saw he neither he sprinted to the gate. "I'm off!"

* * *

Xion shivered as she opened her eyes. Cold. She hugged her arms in attempt for warmth. It was always cold here. She looked around the empty room and sighed sadly. "Why isn't my brother ever around?" she thought sadly slouching down against the wall putting her sibling rivalry aside. "I wish he would stop it with that stupid gang!" she thought frustrated. "Doesn't he know that I need his cocky-arrogant-no-good-irritating-face around?!" she cried, then sighed. 'Should I go to school today?' she thought looking at the package Riku gave her yesterday, since her remaining clothes got messed up the day before by some girls in her class he gave her new ones and a new uniform. She plopped back down and closed her eyes. "I don't want to, Vani always skips...why can't I?"

Her conscience got the better of her and she went to school in her new uniform, stuffing her bag with her new outfits as well, she did not want to lose them or have them get stolen. "I have to go!" she thought determinedly. "So I can have a good job in the future and become a Psychologist! I'm not going to let those stupid classmates get in the way of my dream!"

She walked in her class with confidence, that cracked a little when the girls in her class giggled at her. She looked at the ground and said nothing and walked to her desk avoiding eye contact. As the stares and whispers continued, she did her best to shut them out, she sat down and took a seat. Her eyes narrowed. There was a bunch of writings on her desk from all her little haters. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, trying to stop the shaking in her hands. She was not going to let herself break. Not in front of them. She took out an eraser and in a pitiful attempt tried to erase the markings. She heard not-so hidden giggles and rolled her eyes. She would not let them win. The stares got intenser and she felt herself sweat. She put down the eraser and looked down, in an attempt to hide herself from everyone's gaze.

 _Too..._

The teacher came and gave his greetings and began to call roll and give out test results. She took out her notebook and began taking notes on the next subject they would be studying praying that people would not talk to her. However there was no such a look. The boy that sat in front of her turned and looked at her questioningly. "W-what...what is it?" Xion whispered. "Do you know the answer to question 35 of yesterday's homework?" they boy asked urgently. Xion's heart beat faster as she quickly tried to remember the answer in blind panic. "Uh...," she tried to look for it but then remember she left it at home. She almost facepalmed and looked back to the boy apologetically. "I'm sorry. I left it at home. But if you want to have me look at the problem, I can try...," Xion said quietly. He passed the paper to her and she tried to concentrate. It was hard with him staring thou. The girl next her leaned over and looked over the paper and scribbled an answer. "That's it." The girl turned back. Xion handed the paper back to they boy, Arthur. She just worried if the answer was even right. The class continued on, she was eventually called for her grade and she nervously got up, walking shakily to the front of the classroom. Why did everyone feel the need to look up when someone got up? She wondered anxiously.

 _Why sit in front of the class?!_

She answered the teacher's questions and was relieved when she saw her test result. B-

It was a little disappointing but definitely better than failing. She walked back to her seat and felt everybody's eyes on her. The Math teacher began his lecture and she took notes calmly until it was time to answer a question.

"Miss Lockheart, are you alright?" the teacher asked. Her eyes widened as she looked up and put down her pencil. "I-I...," she stuttered. The classes' eyes looked back at her. 'Stop looking at me! Why did you pick me?! Great! What if I do or say something stupid?!' she thought shakily, her breath hitched, and her hands trembled, knocking down her pencil. "O-oh...," she sighed bending down to pick it up, being careful about her skirt. She went to pick it up but it fell down as soon as she got it. 'This is gonna be awkward...,' she thought as she went for it again and it rolled away from her. She glared at the stupid pencil embarrassing her in front of the whole class. Another girl next to her picked it up. "Here you go _Xion,"_ she said sweetly with a smile in a patronizing way. "Thank you," she said gritting her teeth forcing a smile, seeing as she knew she was trying to embarrass her. "Don't mention it Shiooon," she said. Ugh, she hated when they did that. "I'm fine Terada-sensei! I just...," she couldn't say sleepy or nervous so...she was feeling a little lightheaded and claustrophobic with all the stares. She felt herself suffocating. She needed to get out. "...was feeling a little ill. I think I should go see the nurse," she said wanting to get out of the stuffy atmosphere. He wrote her pass, and she took her stuff and was off to the hallway. Her anxiousness going away, she got really nervous around people. It was consuming her life. She knew it too but she couldn.t seem to get rid of the fear. Looking at people's gazes, talking to them, made her anxious and...afraid. She sighed in relief when she went outside the was way too stuffy in there and the student's gazes did not help. She looked at the pass glumly. She knew it wasn't normal to get that nervous around people.

'I wish I could get over this social anxiety I have...,' she thought re-reading the note. 'Do I really have to go? She'll just tell me to go back to class after lying down for 10 minutes...,' she turning to the school gates wide open in front of her. 'Ice cream or Torture?' she thought. "Ice cream it is!" she said running from the place of her inevitable demise. She giggled. "Just for today~! Besides I'm never absent anyway surprisingly~," she sang. Going to a near grocery store, straight for the public bathroom stalls, she changed into the clothes Riku got her . She also had some savings from her old job, and what Vanitas sent her, so she decided to look around the mall and treat herself. "Maybe I'll have enough for one outfit~! Nah maybe I should by more food for the week~ Maybe I'll have enough for both! Doubtful~," she sang happily anyway skipping along feeling free. "Then again I'm working for the Organization now...they pay a lot more so maybe I can save up and rent an apartment or something," she thought optimistically. She bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" he apologized. "Oh that's alright here let me help you," she said picking up his things. "Xion?"

Surprised she glanced up and gasped.

* * *

Roxas decided to look around the mall and treat himself to some ice-cream. As he walked he bumped into someone, knocking over her, and his supplies. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed at the stranger. "Oh that's alright, here let me help you," she said. He has heard that voice before. Surprised he found himself face to face with none other than Xion. The girl who had saved him a few days ago. "Xion?" he asked with a bright smile. His cheeks slightly pink, her hair was decorated with a red rose pin, her outfit consisted of a beautiful red top, decorated with black roses with white jeans, and black heels suiting her perfectly and making her shine, at least in Roxas's eyes. She glanced up and gasped falling on her butt in surprise, practically gawking. "R-ROXAS?!" She exclaimed with extreme shock.

This is when everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. Roxas turned bright red from the attention and so did Xion but she was paralyzed. He pulled her up and grabbed his stuff and ran away from the scene, dragging her with him. Xion managed not to stumble over as they sat in a bench exhausted. "What was that all about? I was this close to falling Roxas!" she glared using her fingers to emphasize her point. " _This_ close!" she said annoyed pinching him and turning away, her cheeks red from the running. "Ow that hurt Xion! Well someone just had to shout my name like the apocalypse in the middle of the mall, then just stand- _sit_ there staring at me like a _bug!"_ he shouted equally annoyed. Everyone once again stared at them. "Couples...," someone muttered 'tsking'. They both blushed and looked at each other angrily looking at the small distance between them, then making it longer. They both sat at the each opposite edge of the bench. "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked after awhile. "Yeah but...," he started. "But...?" she questioned. "The teacher hates me so I left! All he wants to do is give me detention-wait why am I telling you this?! Why are _you_ here?" he asked. She looked down to the floor. "Xion?"

Then an old man sat in between them. They looked at him in surprise.

"Tell me young lady is your boyfriend giving you trouble?" he asked staring at Roxas, who looked back nervously. "U-uh he is not my boyfriend sir," she said shyly looking at him curiously. "Oh. I see laddy! You broke up with her and made her cry didn't yer?! You two are fightin now eh?" he glared at Roxas pointing his cane at him, Roxas looked at Xion pleadingly. A look that pleaded help and mercy. "It's that blonde girl you are always with lad eh? You have been cheating on yer pretty little girlfriend and now she is mad at yer! We-," He stood up about to raise his cane at him, Roxas backed off in fear, he didn't want to hurt an old man, and Xion stood up in front of Roxas protectively. "U-Um sir! T-Thank you for the concern but you have got it all wrong! He was never my boyfriend! I'm not mad! He has not done anything sir!" she said worriedly. He looked at her straight in the eye, Xion kept her ground nervously. Roxas was terrified. "Yer girlfriend protectin ya and ya callin yourself a man!"

Xion and Roxas fell anime-style and sweatdropped. "Yer dare hurt this brave young lass and yer gettin a beatin from me! If he makes you sad tell me Miss and I'll beat him for yer, Got that?" he said turning to leave. "Y-yes sir," Roxas said nervously as Xion bowed. He huffed. "Kids these days are too crazy, too young for love, my granddaughter eloped on me with some guy she met that day callin it 'true love'," he muttered. "W-we're not dating sir!" they exclaimed. "Really? Then why are yall so far away from each other?" he asked walking away. "That's...he's gone," Roxas said. Xion nodded. "I wonder who he was...," Xion said. "Don't know..."

They looked at each other.

And bursted into laughter.

"These situations...are you sure you don't have bad luck? Did you cross a black cat or something?" Xion asked laughing softly in hysterics. "Hey! I'll have you know I carry 4 leaf clovers with me!" Roxas said laughing too. "Really? Cause trouble seems to be attracted to you," Xion said. Roxas snorted and noticed the ice-cream stand. "Want to go get some ice cream Xion? It's on me," he said smiling. Xion giggled then nodded. "Sure! I was just going there now! Let's go!" she said enthusiastically crossing her arm with his and dragging him there with a smile. "What flavor?" he asked. She paused. "This may sound strange but...sea-salt," she said. He looked at her in surprise. "You like sea-salt ice cream too?!" he exclaimed. "Favorite flavor," she smiled. "Be right back!" he said with a wider smile uncrossing their arms and getting in line.

Xion stood behind awkwardly but then giggled softly.

' _I was going to get in line with you silly,'_ She thought with a smile and waited for Roxas to come back.

* * *

"This is a nice spot, how did you find it?" she asked. They were sitting on a empty bridge that was sitting at top of a river nearby "A friend named Axel. You know the one in the Organization? We use to do this all the time," he said taking a bite into his ice cream. "...the red-haired one?" she asked, after thinking. "That's the one," he laughed. "You guys seem close~," she giggled. "Not you too Xion!" Roxas whined. "'Too'?" she asked. "Namine, a friend of mine, started her AkuRoku group. Shipping us two," he pouted. "Is that so~?" Xion laughed. "You guys are so cute~!" she teased. "Are not!"He frowned turning red in disgust. He paused then smirked. "Are we?" he said leaning close to her face, looking into her eyes and he tilted her chin up and his thumb brushed her her lower lip. She blushed at the contact, unable to look away. The thing she learned about Roxas that day was he was a brilliant actor. Her face turned tomato red and her mouth went dry. She finally forced herself to snap out of it. " _Together!_ You two are cute _together!_ Eat your ice cream and your ego Roxas!" she huffed, as she allowed her childish reflexes to take over as she scooted away from and stuck out her tongue. Roxas laughed and chomped. "Alright alright!" he laughed a bit harder. "Aww Xion blushed! Did not know someone could turn that red!" he chuckled. She ate her ice cream angrily, puffs of steam out of her ears. "...it was cute," he said quietly with a small blush and smile. Xion's eyes widened and she looked down at her ice cream and turned red again. There was an awkward pause. "The sun's going down," Roxas said. "The whole day went by...," she said surprised. "Yeah...," he nodded. He offered his hand as he pulled her up. "We'd better get home," he said. "Right," she nodded. "Want me to walk you there?" he asked. Xion shook her head and turned around. "Nuh-uh~go home! I'm a big girl I can go home by myself!" she said folding her arms behind her yet again. "Says the one who followed me the other day!" Roxas chuckles. "Hey I saved you!" she argued, then glanced at him with a shy smile. "See you soon?"

Roxas smiled.

"Sure!"

"We still have to go skateboarding after all!" he added later. "Oh...right forgot about that," she said. "Well bye!" she said not being able to take the atmosphere any longer...she felt a blush against her cheeks as she went home as quickly as possible. Anxiety again filled her but it was not the same as before.

"Yeah bye...," Roxas said surprised by her dashing away like that. 'Was it something I said?'

* * *

Roxas went home later that evening with a small silly smile on his face.

That did not go unnoticed by the red head that broke into the Roxas's house.

* * *

 **Please review!^^**

 **Me: Roxy and Xi are getting along~!**

 **Namine: Isn't it a bit too soon for them to like each other? :(**

 **Me: Jealous?**

 **Namine: No I just like a proper romance. :(**

 **Roxas: Romance?**

 **Xion: What are they talking about?**

 **Roxas: Who knows?**


	4. Chapter 4: Confusion

**_Chapter 4._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney._**

"Roxas! I'm heading out okay?" Axel called by the door. The boy had wandered into his house yesterday with a goofy smile on his face, which had made Axel grin. "What were you smiling about yesterday anyway?"

The boy didn't reply. Axel shrugged. He was probably still asleep, either that or he didn't want to answer him. Axel's grin turned into a smirk. _'Whatever, I'll find out eventually anyway'_

He walked out.

Roxas silently pulled his ear to the door and listened for a couple of seconds. _He's gone..._ Roxas thought relieved, gently wiping his eyes from salty water surrounding them. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on, walking out the door with ambition.

 _'I'm going to find out what the heck is going on'_

...

Namine's fingers moved her crayon across her blank paper silently. Absent Minded, she thought about yesterday's dinner with her father.

 _"What's wrong Father?"_

 _He hesitated. "Noctis called," Namine stiffened. Riku who had been silent till now looked frowned at Namine. "W-what did he want?"_

 _Cloud took a breath._

 _"An arranged marriage"_

 _..._

Namine heard someone behind her. Startled, she immediately closed her sketchbook. "Aw I was so close!" he whined like a child. Namine merely smiled. "Good morning Sora," she giggled amused. "Mornin Namine!" he grinned, then winked. "One of these days I'll see one of your drawings," Sora then gasped. "What is it?" "Could it be?!" he asked in shock. "S-Sora?!" Namine stuttered in confusion. "Namine you...," he paled. "Sora?" "DRAW YAOI?!" He screamed in exaggerated horror. Namine's face turned red. "Wh..Whaaat?" "That explains why you never let me see your sketchbook," he nodded agreeing with himself observing Namine's horrified face. A grin slowly found it's way towards both their faces, both for different reasons. A tint of pink colored Namine's cheeks as she grinned.

"Of you and Riku?" Namine asked chuckling.

"AkuRoku huh?" Sora snickered.

They blinked until Sora realized what Namine said. "HOW COULD YOU?! ME AND RIKU ARE JUST FRIENDS! URGH YOU JUST PUT A DISTURBING IMAGE IN MY MIND!"

"I can make that image clearer if you want," Namine joked. "Even though you're joking that's still disturbing," Sora said calming down sitting next to her. "Who said I was joking?" Sora's face paled as Namine laughed. "You enjoy making others uncomfortable don't you?" She laughed. "At least you're smiling now," Sora grinned. She stopped laughing. "You looked upset as you were drawing."

Namine stopped smiling. "What's wrong Namine?" Sora asked concerned. "I'm engaged," Namine breathed. "ENGAGED?!"

She nodded sadly in dismay. Sora scratched his cheek awkwardly. "So...why is that a bad thing? I mean if you like him enough to get married to him..." Namine shook her head. "It's someone I don't know. My parents arranged it" "Why would they do that?!" Sora asked in anger and confusion standing up. "Because my father believes it will work since that's how he and mom met. He believes I'll fall in love with that person as well" "That's...awful...," Sora replied quietly, unsure of what else to say. Namine smiled bitterly at the floor, slowly getting up from her seat. "Your situation speaks otherwise though, _Sora_ ," she spat, grabbing her notebook and leaving. "Huh? Wait! Namine!"

...

 _"Xion! Xion!" he screamed. No! He was slowly forgetting her. She was slowly leaving his mind. He couldn't forget. He couldn't._

 _"It...doesn't matter! Not to me! It doesn't matter that these memories are not my own Xion. You are my friend no matter what! Listen. I'm sorry...this is all my fault, Please. Where are you...?" he cried. "...Ventus?"_

He awoke in tears. Startled, he wiped them off. "Another dream about her..."

"Good morning Ven. Are you okay?" Aqua asked, handing him a tray of food. "Mornin Aqua, yeah I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

She held his face and pulled him to a hug. "You were crying in your sleep"

"Oh. That. Don't worry Aqua. It was just a bad dream," Ventus muttered quietly. Aqua wasn't convinced but let it go. "Okay. But just know, if you need someone to talk to,Terra and I are here," she said holding his hands, then handing him a hot cup of milk and honey. He smiled, grabbing it. "Thank you, Aqua."

The door slammed open. "Morning Ven," the brown haired man that slammed the door open said ruffling the boy's head. Ventus grinned. "Hey Terra!" "Ven, Noctis wishes to speak with you," he started then saw the tray. "After breakfast," he added. "I wonder what he could want...," Ventus contemplated puzzled. Terra shrugged. "Who knows?" Terra said snatching Ventus's cup of milk. "Hey Terra! That's _mine!"_

"You mean _was,"_ Terra teased, chugging the liquid before spilling it out. "Terra!" Aqua exclaimed horrified, as Ventus laughed his butt off. "Why'd you do that?" Aqua frowned. "Hot!" Terra managed rushing out of the room. Ventus smirked.

"Karma, Terra"

...

"HAHAHA!" Axel laughed running away from a very pissed off Isa. "LEA GET BACK HERE!"

Axel stuck out his tongue childishly then ran faster until...

"Coast is clear...," he sighed in relief catching his breath. "Not quite," another voice spoke, startling Axel. Isa was standing right in front of him. "WHEN DID YOU-"

Isa pulled Axel down by the ear and glared, "Let's have a chat _Lea"_

Axel smiled nervously. "S-sure Isa..." _Damn...he has been taking notes from Roxas._

Isa sighed calming down. " _This_ is why I don't let you in my house. _Ever"_

"I know I am too awesome for you to handle Isa but come on...I said I was sorry?"

"It's a wonder how Roxas deals with you. I'm deducting the property you destroyed from your next pay check," Isa said. Axel paled. "W-what?!"

Isa paused then stared in the streets. "Roxas?"

Axel confused looked where Isa was staring at and brought out his signature grin. "Roxas buddy! What are ya doin in this side of town?"

Roxas didn't answer, and Axel's grin disappeared. "Dude hey what's up?"

Roxas faced Axel surprised, then eagerly running to him with a wide smile. "Axel!"

"Wow! Aren't you full of energy?" Axel grinned ruffling his hair, relieved. "What are you two doing here?" he asked noticing Isa, whom he then greeted politely. "That's what we were just asking you actually," Axel grinned. "Eh?" Roxas asked surprised. "To answer your question, me and Isa are just hanging out. What about you kid?"

Roxas then stared back at the street he just came from, then looked back at Axel blankly.

"I don't know."

...

"Great...," Vanitas cursed bitterly. His coat soaked in water. "Another outfit ruined"

As the rain began to slow, Vanitas walked down the street. The coat was already ruined so nothing stopped him from walking in the rain. 'How many days have I been away from home?' he wandered mindlessly. He thoughts then focused on one girl. 'Xion must be worried' he thought to himself feeling guilty, stopping at an ice cream stand. 'Sea-salt flavor is her favorite' Vanitas thought with a wry grin. "I'll take a box of sea salt ice cream"

...

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Key

**Thanks for the reviews! Oh and let me know if you notice Terada-sensei from CCS. ^^**

 **Reply: WowWaldo: Thank you for the advice WowWaldo! I have re-written chapter 1, not much has changed plot wise, same concept though it has improved. Thanks for the review and I am glad that you gave this story a second chance. My transition from first person to third person did not go as well as I had thought it did so thank you for telling me on what I need to work on and for recommending that I re-write the first few chapters ^_^**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney and Square Enix**

The air was humid and the clouds filled the sky, Xion huddled into her arms for warmth. It was going to rain soon, and her idiot brother _still_ hasn't returned. Two weeks have passed and not a word from him, it made her anxious and scared her a bit. What if something happened to him? she wondered in fear, walking down the sidewalk in her royal blue uniform.

'He is probably okay...I mean he _is_ Vanitas after all,' she thought optimistically. 'Still...he _could_ have sent me a message or call for me to know he is okay! Grrr

that _baka onii-chan!/stupid brother!'_

Xion kicked the ground in frustration with a small pout and 'humph!', then blushed in embarrassment when the people around her stared at her oddly. Her face was so red, she was sure she it competed with the red of red tomato. She kept walking before covering face. ' _That was embarrassing...'_ She thought attempting to calm down, removing her hands and pausing when she felt how fast her heart had started to beat. ' _Why does it do that? I wasn't even **that** embarrassed...was I?'_

She then smiled when it had sunk in she wouldn't be going to class for awhile. She had survived the week! Her classmates _hadn't_ bothered her today which brightened her mood. She also got an A in a Chemistry test! (Chemistry is her worst subject)

'Not only that...but soon~...,' she thought cheerily twiddling her thumbs to prevent her from squealing in excitement. Her smile widened, as she jumped in the air in excitement. Screw the public. Screw embarrassment. Screw Social Anxiety. "I'LL HAVE ENOUGH FOR A _REAL_ APARTMENT SOON~~~~!" She shouted in excitement practically skipping to her home. "Oh...it looks like it will rain soon. Better get home!"

Xion rushed home grabbing items that that would get damaged by the rain and hurried to the nearest public building. Her house wasn't stable enough to keep the single room there dry, so whenever it rained or snowed, Vanitas and Xion were in trouble. She ended up rushing into a library, silently praying they wouldn't make her leave until the rain stopped. Her 'home' was a rundown shelter. She was surprised it had lasted as long as it had. She and her brother had tried to fix it as much as they could but being short on money made it rather difficult. She remembered Vanitas's grin as they smiled away, fixing that old place.

 _"One day Xi, we'll live in a big house, and have plenty of food, enough for us to swim in!" he smiled kindly at her ruffling her hair, then pulled out a nail and hammered onto the wood of the house. "Van-nii!" Xion laughed and puffed out her cheeks in mock annoyance, and hammering in her own nail into the wood. "You ruined my hair!" "Well aren't you a bratty princess?" he teased. "Hmph!" she pouted then laughed. "Let's get to work Van-nii!"  
_

Back then, despite being poor they had a lot of fun. Poverty was not an issue before, but for some reason Xion can't remember, they had to leave the Land of Departure and their life stability with it.

Then she met _him. The boy with kind eyes._

That's where her memory got the hazy. Like she had forgotten something or she was suppose to know something that wasn't there anymore. Something missing. Only an echo remained, like a forgotten dream.

She looked at the window, it had started to rain making her drowsy. She sat on a seat near a table and laid her head in her arms. The rain lulling her to sleep.

 **Fantasy or Reality?**

 _Yes,_ she thought sleepily. _It rained like that back then too._

Xion closed her eyes. _She heard sobbing, and tiredly opened her eyes to sky blue ones staring back at her, tearstained cheeks. Her hand caressed his crying face. "Don't cry," she said, warmth is what she felt in his arms. "Xion...! I'm sorry!" he cried. "Look...look at you you're hurt!"_

 _Pain filled her body, the rain slowly numbing her stinging body, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to care looking at the spiky haired boy in front of her._

 _Her head started getting light. No...she shouldn't fall asleep until she told him. She won't get the chance to!_

 _To..._

Xion's eyes snapped awake. She held her head in surprise. That...was a dream? Or a memory...? Xion asked herself, wiping something wet from her eyes. "Tears? Why...?" Xion asked aloud, wiping the streaming tears. "That boy...who was he? What was I going to say?" she whispered in confusion. Her eyes widened as she stopped an oncoming sob. She got her bag, and ran to the nearest restroom to wipe her face. But the tears kept trailing down her face. "Why can't I stop crying?!" she shouted at herself angrily. Luckily no one was nearby. Finally her tears ceased and she thought about her dream.

The boy in her dream had light blue eyes and blonde spiky hair he reminded her a lot of...

Xion gasped.

"Roxas...," she realized holding her head in shock. 'I remembered how the boy looked like this time! That must have been why Roxas felt so familiar when I met him! I unconsciously knew that... they looked similar. Nearly identical!'

'Could it be that he and Roxas are the same person?' Xion asked herself then shook her head. 'No, when we met he clearly did _not_ know who I was' Xion paused and looked at the empty bathroom stalls. 'Now that I think about it...'

She grabbed her bag and headed back to the library. She ran through shelves after shelves, behind the counter, upstairs. Breathing hard from the run, she spoke in shock.

"Nobody...Nobody is here!"

After uncovering this new revelation, she felt the walls closing in on her and in fear ran down the stairs to exit. She pulled on the handle. Hard.

"It won't open!" her hands trembled on the handle.

"It's locked,"

...

Vanitas felt something was wrong, so he hurried home with his box of sea-salt. Xion wasn't there. 'Maybe she is staying at a friends house?' he pondered. Then glared. Xion had no friends, aside from that silver-haired son of a-

Vanitas zoomed out frantically to find Riku.

...

Scared, the walls closed in more and more. She wasn't claustrophobic, but she was certainly feeling like she was. She wiggled the handle again. "It's no good. It won't open..." she slumped to her knees, feeling light headed and breathing hard in fear and panic. Then determinedly got back up. "There has got to be another exit," she thought determinedly as she ran shakily to explore more of the library.

Xion considered using the public phone or her own but for some reason they wouldn't turn on. Then she considered breaking the door. That didn't go well. She broke the poor chair in half. 'How am I supposed to leave?'

She tried the emergency button. Nope. No bell.

It was like everything was _locked!_

Locked!

 ** _Locked!_**

Xion's eyes widened then trailed to her hand. She had a keyblade, but could she remember how to use it?

'It's worth a shot' Xion thought extending her hand. Nothing happened. Xion's cheeks puffed in annoyance as she tried again and again.

A keyblade was literally a giant key that could be used as a weapon to purify those with darkest hearts. They could open any door, and as far as Xion knew, no one but her could use one. She remembered she had one, how she got that information she did not know. Something was blocking her from accessing her memories, she had asked Vani about it but he cocked his eyebrow at her and looked at her like she was crazy.

 _"Keyblade? What are you talking about brat?"_

Now that she thought about it, how did the Organization know about the keyblade and the fact that she had one?! She hadn't told anyone because she thought it was a dream!

'Why can't I summon it then?! If you're not a dream...Appear!'

A flash of bright light appeared and Xion's vision went dark.

...

Riku was surpised when Vanitas barged right through his door and glared at him venomously. "Is Xion here?!"

Riku raised an eyebrow in confusion then frowned. "No she isn't,"

Vanitas grabbed a fistfully of hair and his fist hit the wall. "Damn!"

Riku, calmly, placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. What's going on?"

"She's in danger. Don't ask how I know. I just _know,"_ Vanitas answered as Riku's eyes narrowed, then he sighed and grabbed his raincoat. "What are you doing?" Vanitas blinked confused. "What's it look like? I'm going with you, I know her better than you who left her alone and worried for the past few weeks," Riku glared. Vanitas's eyes narrowed. "I don't need your help" "Well then too bad because Xion is my friend and I am looking for her," Riku glared. They said nothing and wordlessly agreed they would argue later after Xion was found. "Have you called her?" Riku asked. "Yes Silver. She won't answer,"

"Let me try"

The call didn't go through.

"Can you track her phone?" Riku asked.

"I don't know," he replied embarrassedly. Riku calmly grabbed his cheap phone and pushed a couple of buttons then showed Vanitas. "She is there"

"The library?" he questioned in disbelief. Riku offered him a smile. "Seems you were worried over nothing," he chuckled ruffling Vanitas's hair as he jerked away. "That little brat...this doesn't leave this room Silver! Got it?!" Vanitas blushed in embarrassment.

Riku chuckled. "Sure"

He crossed his fingers.

...

Xion got home and was surprised to see Vanitas getting home tiredly. "Vanitas where have you been?!" Xion shouted. "Shut up brat..." he muttered holding up a bag, and heading towards his sleeping bag to rest. "I'm not done talking to you mister!"

Xion then examined the bag and was surprised to find a box of her favorite treat. It was melting, but Xion couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her lips. She kissed Vanitas's forehead and put the ice cream in the small freezer, then pulled her own sleeping bag closer to Vanitas. "Sleep well Vani..."

...

Please review ^^


	6. Chapter 6: Riku's Fangirls

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix and Disney. Sakura Kinomoto is owned by CLAMP and Cardcaptor Sakura.**

' _I really shouldn't have yelled at him like that...'_ Namine thought anxiously, full of guilt. Her cheeks burned as she pulled her sweater closer to her and covered her face, as if to shield her from the whirlwind of emotions in her heart. She smiled bitterly. _'I shouldn't get so mad at him. I mean look at me, it's obvious why he didn't pick me'_ Namine thought looking at her reflection near a store window in disgust before sighing, she placed her hands back to her sides and looked back at her sad expression. "What am I doing?" she said aloud in horror, how could she allow herself to think that way? "That's what I'm wondering." Namine looked up in surprise at Roxas. Her emotions were in such a mess, she didn't notice him approach her.

"Hey Namine," Roxas smiled. Namine felt her lips curve upwards. "Hey Roxas," she smiled, her mood already lighter than before. He laughed seeing her expression change. "Glad to see you cheered up." Namine's cheeks flushed before smiling once more and nodding. "Yep. Thanks to you, Roxas," she smiled. Roxas felt his own cheeks warm up before looking away from her coughing. "Sure whatever." Namine laughed seeing Roxas's adorable expression, her depressed mood had completely evaporated. "So uh...why were you upset?"

Namine stopped laughing but her smile stayed in place, if only looking a little sad. "Yesterday, I got into an argument with Sora," she paused and glanced at him, he nodded, motioning her to continue. "I guess I was so upset about it that I...started taking it out on myself." Roxas stopped, and gave her a serious gaze. "Namine you should _never_ take it out on yourself!" he exclaimed a bit angrily, Namine then realized he got the wrong idea. "Roxas what I meant was that I'm just being a little emotional, not suicidal," Namine said calming him down. He gave her a smile. "I knew that. Just felt like saying that, just in case," he said walking ahead. "You sure looked mad though," Namine muttered. "Well yeah. I just hate the idea of taking your own life. It makes me feel angry," Roxas said calmly, stretching, then ruffling her hair. "You'll be alright, Namine," he gave her a smile. She smiled back. "Thank you."

...

Xion stared at the ceiling blankly. She could almost remember something. She closed her eyes, and let the memory flow into her, trying to let it come naturally than forcing it. The more she concentrated on the echo of the memory, the more it faded away. She took a deep breath. ' _I can do this.'_

She felt herself slowly falling back into the realm of dreams.

Slowly, a scene played in her mind at last.

 _Xion stretched out her legs in delight, the morning air was refreshing, she could practically smell the freshness of the dew on the plants around her. It was so beautiful and peaceful here, she dipped her feet in a pond. The water in it was crystal clear, you could see the rocks and everything below. She let out a sigh of relaxation, falling back. A chuckle behind her was hear. She opened her eyes and was met with the blonde boy from her dreams. "You seem to be enjoying yourself, Xion~!" he laughed dragging her name out in a sing song voice. Xion felt herself smile, she didn't bother getting up, and instead just stared straight above her. "Well yeah, this place is beautiful!" "More beautiful than the Radiant Garden?" he asked teasingly. Xion gave a teasing a smile. "Eh, don't flatter yourself. Close enough," she playfully scoffed. They laughed and stood in silence. The boy sat beside her on the grass. "It's wet you know," Xion said. "I can handle it," he retorted. "Oh my! I would have thought the prince would be scared to get his very expensive clothes dirty," Xion said sarcastically, and somehow Xion knew, it was a reference to something that had happened earlier. He froze, then laughed embarrassedly, "Come on Xion as if!" She gave him another smile and soon another comfortable silence lingered. "Why did you wake up so early?" he found himself asking. Xion's face turned calm and reminiscing before turning to him. "I had a dream."_

 _He raised an eyebrow at her. "What about?"_

 _"It was about my past I think...no that can't be it. I'm not even sure it was-"_

"XION GET YOUR ASS UP! YOU ARE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Xion jumped awake in surprise then scowled. "Should have told me earlier you big meanie!"

She got her bag and went down stairs where Vanitas smirked. "'Big Meanie!'" he imitated in a higher pitch. Xion punched his arm and left. "See ya Vani!" she yelled sticking her tongue out. Once she was outside, she strapped on her new roller blades. (Riku had brought for her) And spun around happily. She looked at the time and groaned. "That little liar! I still have an hour!"

' _Might as well try out these new roller blades!'_

 _"_ Wow!" a small voice cried. Xion blinked and almost came into full contact with a little girl riding her own rollers near as well. She slid to the side and caught her hand, effectively slowing her down, preventing her from falling face first. "You okay?" she asked with a smile. The girl looked up and her emerald eyes shined with happiness. She nodded and thanked Xion. "Be careful you don't fall again okay?" Xion laughed. "I will. Thanks again Miss!," she said speeding off, waving. Xion waved back with a smile. ' _That girl was so happy'_ Xion thought with a smile. The encounter had made her day brighter, as if the girl's happiness was contagious, she spun around happily. Then soon found herself remembering the dream she had that morning, it was slowly disappearing from her mind. Xion shook her head. "I'm so _not_ going to forget!" Xion thought determinedly puffing out her cheeks in annoyance then groaned even more annoyed. So much for a happy morning. "This is all Vani's fault! I could have known what I was going to say! I finally had one of those dreams! What if it was a memory?!" Xion ranted angrily.

She decided to take a different route to school to enjoy the scenery and vent out her anger. It would take longer to get to school but the scenery would be worth it. The fresh scent of nature giving her mind peace. She sighed and twirled momentarily forgetting the reason for her anger.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Xion turned to see Riku standing at the corner with a small smile. "Hiya Riku! Mornin!" she said with a smile. He smiled back at her enthusiasm. "Morning Xion. How are you this morning?" he asked, then looked at her roller blades and gave an even kinder smile. "You seem to like the roller blades." "Yep! Thanks a lot Riku they are perfect! I'll pay you back as soon as I can," Xion said excitedly. He waved her off. "Don't worry about it, they were a present," Riku said. "But...," she said looking a little disappointed, he sighed then thought of something. "Alright. Fine, how about this. There is this great cafe nearby. You come with me and we'll call it even," Riku said, putting his hands in his pocket. Xion frowned. "How is that 'even'?" He sighed then said "Just follow me and I'll explain."

Once they got to the cafe, Xion noticed his eye weren't looking at the menu, rather her. No, she said noticing his gaze. ' _Behind me'_ she thought trying not to look. "W-what it it?" Xion stuttered hoping it wasn't a spider, his stare was making her nervous. He tossed her a mirror. "Riku. Why do you have a _mirror_ with you?" she asked looking at the tiny make up mirror in confusion. This couldn't have been Riku's could it?

He rolled his eyes. "Use it to look behind you and you will see why."

She opened the mirror and looked behind her with it and almost gasped in surprise. There in the bushes outside the window stood some girls staring at them, or rather Riku with binoculars. "Stalkers?" Xion asked, closing the mirror and handing it back to him. He nodded tiredly pulling his bangs back. "Worst. A hybrid of Stalkers _and_ crazy obsessed fangirls." "You seem pretty calm about this," Xion noticed, eating her ice cream when it arrived, they happened to have them so she order one when she got there. He gave her a wry smile. "Used to it." "Well isn't somebody popular?" Xion teased scooping up her ice cream. He laughed, you have some on your nose," he said moving his thumb over to remove it. "...thanks," she said mildly wondering why he didn't just use a napkin, but her ice cream was much more important. He laughed at her indifference, one of the reasons he enjoyed her company, she was not like the girls watching him. She was tough, independent, didn't get the wrong idea when he did stuff like that and just a friendly person to be around. She almost reminded him of Sora with her cheerful attitude. But then the moment he thought of Sora he rejected the thought. Sora wasn't independent, he was far from independent. Riku almost facepalmed, thinking about how he could even compare Xion to Sora. All the time Sora begged on his knees for help on math, girls, stalkers etc... whereas Xion he had to coax her to _accept_ help.

As he watched her eat her ice cream cheerfully, he smiled. They are different people, of course. Their positive attitude and friendship however was one thing they had in common.

She stopped eating her ice cream and looked at him curiously. "Is that all you are going to order?" she asked looking at his coffee mug. "Yep. Why?"

Xion frowned. "I mean how is this returning the favor?"

He then gave her a smirk. "You'll see Xion don't worry. This is will be enough." _Ten times over._

"If you say so Riku," She said going back to her ice cream. He sweatdropped. _So_ _gullible...I'm almost starting to feel a little guilty. **Almost**._

"You done?" He asked with an innocent smile.

She nodded, and got up. She went to the counter to pay but Riku payed for her. "I'll pay." "But I thought we agreed that-"

"You helped me out Xion," he said with a smile paying at the register. Then smiled again. "Looks like the fangirls will be leaving me alone for awhile. See you later Xion," Riku said walking away, when Xion put her roller blades back on. He looked at the skates. "Those will help," he said leaving.

As soon as Riku left she felt 3 murderous auras behind her and she soon realized why. The dots in her head connected as Riku stalked away. "Riku!" Xion glared angrily. Riku felt his lips curve as he heard her shout. "Good luck Xion."

Xion and Sora had two other things in common he realized with a smile.

They are both gullible.

Then smirked.

And both fun to annoy.

...

Xion sighed in relief. _Finally lost them!_

She had spent the last hour straight, racing as fast as her legs could carry her away from Riku's evil stalkers. And know she was late and all sweaty!

Her legs were a little wobbly after that marathon, now she had to look out to see if any of Riku's crazy stalkers will kill her in her sleep!

She sighed exhausted but kept skating on. She had to get to class. Then along the way realized two figures were ahead of her, one very familiar.

"Roxas!" she waved but paused when she realized someone else beside him. And she was super close to crashing on her.

+  
"I get the feeling there is another reason you are upset Namine," Roxas said. Namine nodded. "I'm engaged."

"Engaged?!" Roxas exclaimed in surprise. Namine nodded calmly. "It's an arranged marriage."

"You can't..." Roxas said horrified. "Roxas," Namine said trying to calm him down, he looked heartbroken. "You can't get married...," his eyes looked watery. ' _No! He's giving me the kicked puppy eyes!'_

Then his expression suddenly changed to fire in his eyes. "Where is Sora?!" He exclaimed. "He won't let you get _married_!"

Namine looked at him slightly heartbroken herself. Suddenly she had the kicked puppy look. "He doesn't care."

"What?"

"It's okay Roxas," Namine assured. But Roxas once again had the kicked puppy look in his eye, if Axel were here he would have laughed, she thought smiling slightly.

"Thanks for worrying about me Roxas," she said and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Roxas!"

She tried to stop. She really did. Especially when the blonde girl beside Roxas leaned up to give him a kiss. A million of thoughts hit Xion all at once. 'His girlfriend? A confession? A stalker? A proposal? Oh no! I'd better stop! I'll interrupt! Xion stop the blades! Stop Stop!STO-'

"W-WOAH!" She screeched, the girl's eyes widened as she put her hands in front of her trying to stop the impact.

Nope, Xion did not manage to stop and crashed right into the blonde haired girl. Roxas's eyes widen trying to comprehend what just happened. "Xion!" he exclaimed in surprise when he realized it was Xion who had crashed into Namine. Namine, luckily, was unharmed as she was knocked onto the floor. Xion however was unbalanced and was falling face first. Roxas's hand reached for her wrist stopping the fall and pulling her back to balance. "Xion are you okay?" Roxas asked worriedly. Xion nodded dizzily. "Huh? Roxas why are there three of you?" she muttered dizzy, then looked at the girl at her feet and panicked. "Oh no! Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to-," she tried to help her up but almost fell down again forgetting she had blades on. Roxas quickly catched her instinctively and accidently pulled her closer to him, successfully saving her from a concussion. "Xion calm down."

"Yeah. Worry about skater girl, not the girl knocked to the floor, Gee thanks a lot Roxas," the girl on the concrete muttered quietly. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" Xion said in horror and guilt.

Namine glanced at the girl in surprise before forming a smile and standing. "I'm fine, I was just joking. My name is Namine. Nice to meet you, Xion," she said extending her hand, which Xion shook nodding.

Xion embarrassed,glanced at Roxas, he shot her a confused look, then she looked nervously back at Namine. "N-nice to meet you, Namine," she replied. Roxas confused by her sudden change of attitude. Namine frowned at Roxas. "No,' Are you okay Namine?' I'm the one that fell you know!" Namine pouted. "S-sorry Namine." Roxas said scratching his head awkwardly. "I'm sorry about that as well!" Xion said bowing her head slightly, Namine smiled at her waving it off. "It's alright. I'm not mad at _you._ Roxas on the other hand...," Namine gave him a playful glare and Roxas just laughed. "Your face looks like it just smelled Axel's socks!"

Namine's eyebrow twitched in irritation before smiling creepily innocent. "Is that so?"

"Roxas that's not very nice," Xion scolded lightly still feeling sorry for crashing into her and a little awkward. "But she _does_ Xion!"

"It's fine Xion," Namine said grabbing her hand and leading her away from him. "I'll get him back later," she winked. "How come you never told me you had such a _lovely_ friend, Roxas?" Namine asked. Xion blushed lightly, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea if she _is_ his girlfriend.

Roxas blushed lightly noticing what Namine was doing, embarrassing him before glaring. "You never asked."

Namine laughed at Roxas's expression and then looked to Xion before her eyes widening. Her blue eyes, she felt as if she had seen them before.

"You look familiar," Namine said, as Xion looked to her questioningly. "I-I do?" she asked. Namine nodded. _Could she be...?_

 _The bell to the nearby school rang_

"CRAP! WE ARE LATE!" all three exclaimed.

"Wait Xion you go to this school?" Roxas asked in surprise as they ran in the same direction. Xion shook her head.

"I go to Destiny High!"

"That's a whole train ride away from here!" Roxas exclaimed.

"See you two later," she nodded racing ahead.

She really shouldn't have taken the long way.

...

 **Please review!**

 **Reply to WowWaldo: I'm glad you noticed that Xion getting out of the library was kept a mystery! How she got out will be revealed in later chapters Thank you for your review, I'm glad you see improvement, it means so much to hear that! Thanks again :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Gate

**Yes, I switched to second person for a bit there, I am horrible, I know -.-**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix. And Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto belong to CLAMP.**

Xion collapsed on her desk exhausted. She was 50 minutes late. Damn. She ended up skipping the rest of class, just because the bell was going to ring soon anyway. She did not want to be interrogated by the teacher. Xion sighed and stared at the ceiling, pondering on the events from that morning. She had skated to school like her life depended on it and when she got there she was already 30 minutes late and sweating like crazy. Xion was use to exercise but this was insane. She was freaking tired! She had to skate away from Riku's crazy psychotic fangirls (aka stalkers) while fearing for her life, for they looked as though they might murder her. Then on her way back to school she crashed into Roxas's friend, which put her further behind schedule. The road that led to her school was closed so she had to take a detour around. She was almost crushed or ran into 5 times. She fell 3 times as well. In a mess she finally made it to school, however, the gate was locked. Can you believe it?! Locked! **_Locked!_**

Frustrated, she kicked the gate. Hard. And soon found out that was not the smartest thing to do. Pain shot up her foot as she instinctively clenched it. But you know Newton's third law? For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Yeah, it applied to her too. She fell on her butt, clenching her hurt foot in pain. "Shiiiitttt!" She cursed annoyed glaring at the poor gate in anger. Yep she did pick up on Vanitas habits despite it not seeming so. She got up and dusted herself off, getting the dirt off her black shorts and jacket. 'At least, I didn't have to wear my uniform today. That would have sucked' Xion thought in horror of skating around in her uniform(It had skirt so you can see why she was grateful). She had to find a way in. Should she climb the gate? Nah, they were too high. She banged her head in frustration against a tree(not the smartest choice-Hey Xion stop! You're going to hurt your-nevermind...) then held her head in pain. Yep, Xion was not having a good day. She stared at the locked gate in dismay. She got up and tried yanking the chains, knowing it was no good. "It's no use..."

Maybe she _should_ skip today.

She shook her head. 'I can't keep missing school. Besides, Vani is here so...,' Xion frowned inhaling and exhaling to calm herself. 'Calm down Xion' she told herself. Her head started throbbing as she stared at the gate. 'Did I hit my head too hard?' she thought in confusion holding her forehead before putting her head back down. She examined the gate closely. 'It's locked. That's for sure' Xion thought yanking the chains. She looked down at the chain, then the lock. 'Why does this situation seem so familiar?' Xion thought dazed. She reached out for the lock once again, her hand hovered over it and she gasped her eyes widened. A large sharp pain went through her head, her hand reached out, to something she couldn't see and then her vision went black. It felt like only a few minutes she blanked out and soon found herself wandering the empty hallways of the school. Xion massaged her temple. "W-wasn't I just at the gate?" Xion asked herself in confusion. _Was that a dream? But..._

Xion glanced at the clock. First period was close to ending. She rushed to a window and found that the gate was open.

Xion held her head as the throbbing in her head stopped. A million of questions passed through Xion's head.

 _Did I space out and find a way in? Was the gate never closed in the first place? What's going on? Am I stressed? Familiar..._

The throbbing began again. Xion buried her head in her knees, hoping the headache will go away. She closed her eyes a bit. _Maybe I'm just stressed. I'll take a quick nap before the bell rings. Maybe that will make my head feel better._

Little did she know there was a boy hidden in trees looking at her rather worriedly.

"Xion..."

 _Not yet._

 _..._

 _"_ RIKU!"

Riku turned. "What-,"

Arms wrapped around him.

"RIKU I MISSED YOU!" Sora cried. "Sora get off of me...," Riku said uncomfortable. "I MISSED YOU RIKU!" Sora cried, dramatic tears escaped his eyes. Riku sweatdropped. "I'm... sorry." It sounded more like a question. Sora slapped him. "RIKU YOU BONE-HEAD!" "Hey cut that out!" Riku sighed irritated. It was way too early for this. Then remembered this morning and smirked. "Riku, what are you smirking about?" Sora asked now suddenly calm. Riku smiled innocently. "Something funny that happened this morning." "Really? What happened?" Sora asked curiously. Riku smiled. "I'll tell you one day." _Very soon..._

He hid a smirk.

"Sooo~Riku why are you skipping class?" Sora asked casually. Riku shrugged. Truthfully it was so he would not have to face Xion's wrath. He attends a different section of Destiny High. Destiny High is divided into 3 sections. The kids with regular classes, Side Red. The kids with Advanced Classes, Side Silver. And finally the people in sports, Side Blue. It was not uncommon to be in more than one color, just not very often and too much trouble(they are on different sides of the school). Mostly kids are stuck in one section, making it almost feel like they are in different schools but they are not. Only a limited number of students are in multiple colors and each side has it's own set of students. It's a strange set up. Riku used to be in Red, then transferred to Silver(when he met Xion), then Blue. Transferring is allowed but most students like to stick to their sides of the school since going to another section means an entirely different environment. Xion is in Silver.

"Riku~?"

"No reason. Hey. Is Kairi around?" Riku asked casually looking at the door to the classroom(they snuck into Sora's school). Sora jolted. "Kairi's coming?!"

"RIKU! RIKU I MISSED YOU!"

And thus, Riku felt a sense of Deja vu.

Kairi glomped him.

...

Vanitas looked up from his book when he heard a knock. He sighed and got up to answer. Not that there was much need the door wasn't that stable anyway. Maybe it was the old cat lady that got lost sometimes. "Yes?" Vanitas sighed. "Long time no see Vanitas." Vanitas's eyes narrowed. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" He demanded pulling a sharp item from his pocket. "Wow. Easy!" The boy said. "So it's true, you did join Darkness." "What does it matter to you?" Vanitas glared. The boy sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Just then Vanitas got a phone call from his boss.

...

Xion got to her seat and sighed, looking at the ugly glances her classmates were giving her, this was going to be a long day. And she had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

...

Roxas sighed when he got home. He layed down on his bed exhausted. "Hey Roxy? You in?" Axel asked. "Yeah," Roxas called as Axel entered his room. Axel ruffled his hair. "Hey Kid. You okay?" Roxas nodded. "Yeah..."

Axel wasn't convinced but said nothing nonetheless. "So...I heard Namine's getting married," Axel said gravely. Roxas nodded. "Engaged, not married," Roxas corrected. "Marriage is not to far off for her. Maybe it's a good thing, she won't be alone anymore," Axel said. "But she likes _Sora_ ," Roxas emphasized. "Why do you care so much Roxas?" Axel sighed. "She is my friend Axel. And I thought she was yours too," Roxas said quietly glaring. "Listen. I care about Namine too. But face the facts Roxas! Namine likes Sora. Fine. But what about Sora? He likes Kairi. Gosh Roxas! Sometimes I feel like _you're_ the one with a crush on Namine!" Axel sighed then froze. His eyes widened as he glanced back at Roxas, then sighed. "Roxas..." he ruffled his hair. "I didn't like her...at first I didn't," Roxas lied quietly, burying his head in his knees. "I'm okay Axel. It's just...I'm so confused."

His feelings. He was honestly not confused at all but he didn't want Axel to keep pushing Namine's engagement to his face. He knew that if he said that Axel would be quiet for a bit.

To be honest...

He had asked her out last Christmas, he had thought about Axel's advice to get himself a girlfriend. Frankly, He usually wouldn't be bothered by that stuff but it frustrated him that Axel kept bugging him about it, not just him but everyone else. Everyone began pairing him and Namine up, so he asked his friend out. Convincing himself he liked her. But in the end he was only lying to himself.

 _He caught her under the mistletoe and leaned in to give her a kiss. He froze. He couldn't do it. He pulled away. "I'm sorry Namine I-."_

 _Namine turned slightly red, but then gave him a warm smile and kissed his cheek. "It's okay Roxas. But...I'm not the one you really like am I?"_

 _Roxas froze. "Axel put you up to this?" She laughed. "Namine I-"_

 _"It's fine Roxas, I understand. But I think...I like our friendship a lot more don't you agree?" Namine asked. Roxas then smiled and nodded. "You read my mind Namine." He hugged her. For now, he just was glad to have a good friend like her. "No more falling to peer pressure okay? No matter what Axel or me or anyone says. We mean well Roxas. We just want what's best for you, but don't ask someone out just because we say so. Do it because you want to okay?" Namine said. Roxas's eyes widened in understanding. Why had he listened to Axel in the first place? That stupid pyro..._

 _No. He was the stupid one._

Roxas sighed.

3...

2...

1...

"Maybe you should get yourself a girlfriend," Axel piped. Roxas got the nearest book and smashed him in the head. Stupid pyro.

Namine's engagement wasn't the thing in his mind though. Sure he was worried about her. His SoNami ship sunk too, and that stupid pyro kept rubbing it in his face. Yep. Stomping on his broken heart. But he was only half-listening to his friend's chat.

He looked out his bedroom window and sighed, burying his head once more in his knees. What was happening to him?

He thought about what had occurred on the way home and sighed once more.

On the way home he had forgotten his usual rode, and had gotten lost once again. This time, it was not Xion that helped him.

...

Xion's eyes widened with fear.

Xion shot up from her seat and rushed home passing the horde of students in the halls. Some classmates of hers giggled but she didn't care, all she could think about was going home. It couldn't be true could it?! She ran as fast as she could and slammed the doors to her house open, only to find that they were mostly broken anyway. Most of the few things they owned was destroyed. And Vani was nowhere in sight. Her eyes stung.

Vani...

...

Please review :)


	8. Chapter 8: Fear

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix and Disney.**

 **I know, I implied I was going to use Tomoyo and Sakura in the last chapter, I'll get to that soon. I'll take that out later. I changed a couple of things from this chapter. Only the Xion parts since I felt they were not written well after going over it a couple of times. No big changes.**

 **Anyways! On with the story!**

The house was now, more broken down than it ever was. Shards of wood and glass spread across the floor. Holes on the walls. The scent of ash and smoke filled the air.

Blood stains.

And Vanitas once again, was nowhere in sight.

Xion let out a sob.

 _How could he leave again? Jerk..._

Tears slid down Xion's cheeks. She collapsed sobbing her heart out.

 _How could he leave me again?_

Salty tears continued to flow, she shakily grabbed a damp rag and began to clean up the mess.

...

Roxas was lost. Horribly lost.

He could not recall how he ended up on such a dangerous street. It had never happened to him before, he was positive he hadn't taken a wrong turn.

This was the fourth time this has happened. The first time was on the night he met Xion. The second time was on his way to the corner store but he had thought it was a dream. The third time it he had wandered to a different side of town unsure of what he was doing there. Axel and Isa were fortunately there to guide him but still it had freaked him out. And now...the fourth time. "This is really getting old," Roxas sighed. This street looked so...shady. Roxas did not like it. The scent of cigarettes scented the air. "Hey what's a boy like you doing on this side of the street?" a rusty voice asked and Roxas's senses turned to high alert. He should keep walking but he froze. His mind went blank as the words snarkily left his mouth before he could stop them. "None of your business old hag."

The creepy old woman grinned. "You know hun. It's rude to speak to your elders in such a way. Especially on this side of town. Kids like you might one day just...mysteriously vanish," she said with a cheshire smile. Now Roxas was freaked out and he was reminded why he avoided places like these.

Just as he was about to reply a hooded man stepped in and interrupted. "The boy's with me."

The woman's expression turned to fear and she quickly left. The man turned to Roxas and frowned. "You shouldn't be at this side of town kid, it's dangerous."

'Not like I asked to get lost,' Roxas added snarkily in his head. "The way out should be down that street kid," the man pointed to the shadiest street in the area. "Why should I believe you?" Roxas asked suspiciously. I mean come on! For all he knew that man could be trying to kidnap him too. The man sighed and dragged Roxas to the street despite his protests and screams for help.

He felt extremely embarrassed when he found out the man was indeed telling the truth.

...

Vanitas smiled wryly as it slowly began to drizzle.

 _Xion must be worried,_ he thought absentmindedly rubbing his cheek. There was a big ugly purple bruise on on his cheek that still stung from what happened earlier. The door to the store behind him opened. "What do you want? Old man." Vanitas smirked with a glare in his eyes. "Looks like they did a number on you," he commented. Vanitas spit out blood and smirked. "Oh really? I didn't notice." "Seems like you still haven't leaned Vanitas. Keep it up and we will have to use...extreme measures."

Vanitas smirked.

 _Seems like I always get myself into a lot of trouble huh?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Dammit," Vanitas cursed as he put down the phone. The boy in front of him dropped his guard. He casually asked "Was that from your boss?"

Vanitas cornered him into the wall, trapping the boy with his arm securely and glared at him menacingly. "Listen, I don't know what the fuck you want Ven. But stay out of my life."

The blonde sighed and looked at Vanitas in the eye. He took Vanitas's hand away from his person and spoke quietly. "I'm not here for you Vanitas. I'm here for Xion. She...she is starting to remember." Vanitas froze then snarled. "I have work to do so stop talking nonsense, and go back to your family, we don't need you." Vanitas then walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

He winced at the noise. "That could have gone better," he sighed sliding to the floor.

Ventus let out a humorless laugh then smiled wryly.

"I wonder if you think of me now and then...," he thought wistfully, then let out a small chuckle.

"Heh. Such a silly thought. You don't even remember me."

Ventus was startled when Vanitas came rushing back in. "What is Van? Did you forget something?"

Vanitas's eyes did not leave the door as he locked it and looked for a weapon. "They are here." Ventus's eyes widened. The door was broken open. "So Vani decided to talk to the Princey?"

"Get out," Vanitas hissed at both Ventus and the man. Ventus looked at him worriedly but then nodded and scurried away through the window. "Looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson Vani~," the man teased sadistically. Vanitas smirked. "Go ahead and try. The boss called me in for work so you'd better make this quick."

The man grinned. "Maybe I should start with that little sister of yours."

Vanitas's smirk turned to a glare.

 _'Looks like I won't be here for a few days again'_

...

Vanitas simply smiled coyly.

 _I won't them hurt you, Xion._

...

"Ven? Ventus?" a blue haired woman asked, walking around looking for a blonde haired boy in hall. The sun was setting. It was getting dark and she hadn't seen Ven all day! "Ven...?" Aqua called out worriedly walking into the corridors. A shadow loomed behind her. "Aqua."

Aqua jumped in surprise. "Eee-Ven!" Aqua gasped. She had found him!

His expression was solemn. "Aqua. What's up?"

"Where have you been?! Me and Terra have been worried sick about you! I've been looking for you all day!" She ranted in frustration.

His eyes narrowed. "I've been busy."

He sat on the windowsill carelessly. "Why have you been looking for me?"

Aqua stiffened. "I...You...N-Noctis wants you to meet her," Aqua stuttered in remorse. Ventus frowned. "I thought so." "Ven. It can't be that bad. Give her a chance. It 's your job as a prin-," Aqua was cut off when he suddenly chuckled humorlessly. "You too now huh?"

Aqua looked hurt.

"Ventus...I'm sorry."

He looked to the floor. The sun had set.

He looked out the window, his expression hidden. Aqua waited for him to speak. It wasn't fair. She knew. However, she clenched her fist. It was his duty.

"I'm sorry Aqua."

She looked up.

"But I refuse to be their puppet any longer."

Her eyes widened.

"I refuse to stand in the sidelines and shadows anymore."

He got on the window edge and pushed himself off. Aqua shook, then looked at where he had sprinted off. He was gone.

Tears filled Aqua's eyes.

"Ven..."

She collapsed on the windowsill holding onto it.

"I'm sorry..."

 _I don't know what's right or wrong anymore._

 _..._

"Hey Roxas, what's wrong?" Axel asked the blonde boy worriedly.

"Nothing Axel," Roxas replied numbly.

 _I'm going crazy._

...

 **I did change some parts. Like the part with Tomoyo but I thought it was for the best. Maybe I'll add her in later. Anyway that was all! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I know it was a little off, however I felt it was for the best if I published it now. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9: Left

Weeks have passed since Vanitas left. This was the fourth time he had left without saying a word. Xion was worried sick. She had cried her heart out. Vanitas is the only family she has, for him to just keep leaving her like that... It hurt. It hurt a lot. What was worst was that she was sure Vanitas knew it too.

She rollerbladed to school, careful to take the shortcut this time. She looked ahead and saw Riku there waiting for her. "Hey Riku," she said giving him a small smile. He ruffled her hair. "Hey. How are you?" he asked. "Better," she said simply not wanting to say more but wanting someone to talk to. "I just can't believe he would leave again. Without a word," she said, her eyes getting slightly teary and she wiped them. "Xion?" Riku grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "I'm okay. If he wants to keep leaving like that then let him!" she exclaimed upset. Riku looked at her and sighed, grabbing her hand and dragging her to a near café. "If you're going to say something like that, then at least have the decency to mean it."

Xion sniffed wiping small tears coming her eyes. "Where are we going?" she asked then noticed the café they were heading in. "Hey this is…"

He dragged her to a seat and had her sit. "Order what you like."

Xion frowned. "Hey! This is where you dropped all your stupid obsessed fangirls on me the other day!"

Riku jerked.

 _Crap. I forgot._

"That reminds me I still haven't gotten after you for that," Xion glared, but it didn't look threatening at all. Still, Riku sweatdropped. Xion slammed her fist on the table. "Do you know how hard it was to escape them?! They could have killed me!"

Riku coughed awkwardly. "That's why you have the rollerblades…"

Xion gasped in realization then narrowed her eyes at Riku. Riku tried not to look nervous. "THAT'S why you gave me the rollerblades, huh?! To drag your fangirls away from you!" Xion accused.

 _Crap._

"That's not…"

"RIKU!" Xion glared reaching over and pinching Riku's arm. "Xion! It's not like tha-"

"Are you two ready to order?" a waitress asked stopping by their table. Xion pinched Riku harder as she looked over to waitress with a smile. "Yes. I'd like a strawberry banana split, the largest size you've got. A chocolate ice cream cup. And a giant chocolate split for him."

"What the heck? You aren't going to finish that!" Riku argued looking at her incredulously. "Who cares? You're paying!" Xion said smiling brightly. They waited for their ice cream to arrive. Riku sighed when he saw the purple in his arm. "That's gonna leave a mark…," he said. "Don't be such a baby. It's your fault anyway." Xion said smiling. "Why is it my fault?" Riku asked annoyed. Xion gave him a deadpanned look. "Your stupid fangirls." Xion smiled brightly when her ice cream arrived. Riku looked at his disgusted. "Try it it's good!" She said stuffing her face with her strawberry banana split. Riku looked at the ice cream with a deadpanned expression then looked over to Xion and smiled as she stuffed her face excitedly. She looked like a happy child. At least she was feeling better.

 _She sobbed picking up the shattered pieces of glass. The door opened and Riku entered the house, he saw Xion looking over to him in tears. He looked at her hands. "Xion you'd bleeding."_

" _Riku," she hiccuped. "Come on Xion. You're hur-"_

 _He glanced at her in surprise as she rushed into his arms and hugged him. "He's gone, Riku! He left me! Vani is gone!" she said shaking. Riku wrapped his arms around her, letting her sob. "What if they killed him?! What if he is dead?!" Xion cried. "I don't think he is dead. Why would they take his body?" Riku said trying to calm her down. Apparently, that was no the best thing to say, as Xion only sobbed more. "You're going to be alright, Xion." He said comfortingly. "Vanitas may be an ass at times, but he really does care about you." "Then why did he leave?" she sobbed into his shirt. Riku rubbed comforting circles into her back. "Xion do you have a first aid kit?" She shook her head and looked at her hands then the blood on Riku's shirt. "Oh my gosh! Riku I'm so sorry!" Xion said in realization. "I ruined your shirt." Riku sighed. "It doesn't matter."_

 _He kept the fact that it was his favorite shirt and that the stains will never get out to himself. "Wait here."_

 _He got some first aid from his car. He took her hands and washed them in the sink. Then got cotton pressing it against her palms to disinfect it. Xion winced. He dabbed them carefully, then wrapped the bandages around her hands. "Thank you Riku." Xion said quietly. "Your welcome Xion." He looked around their 'house' and started to clean up the glass. "You don't have to do that Riku!" Xion exclaimed. "It's fine."_

 _He looked around their house once more, then looked at Xion. "Do you want to stay at my house?" he asked. Xion stood quiet, surprised. Then shook her head. "No, Thank you. I want to stay incase Vani comes back…," Xion said timidly. Riku sighed and ruffled her hair after disposing the glass. "Fine. Then I'll stay here." Xion panicked. "You don't have-." "You don't want me to?" he asked. Xion looked to the floor. "The beds are hard." "I'll live." "Then follow me," she said leading him to Vanitas's side of the room._

 _She got to her own side after she gave Riku blankets and a pillow. "Bathroom if over there." She pointed. Riku nodded, she smiled. "I'm sorry we have to share a room. If you want I can go to the couch." She said. He shook his head. "If you want I'll sleep at the couch." Xion shook her head. "Then stop saying stuff like that and go to sleep." He said stretching her cheeks as Xion sweat dropped. "I'll be sure to stay on my side. Wouldn't want Vanitas to kill me later." "Thank you Riku. Don't worry I trust you. Goodnight." She smiled rubbing her pinched-cheeks awkwardly then hurrying out of the room to the bathroom. He nodded. "You're welcome. Sweet dreams Xion."_

 _He got into 'his' bed and laid down. He looked over to Xion after she collapsed on her bed later. She fell instantly asleep. He did not think Vanitas was going to come home but didn't say a word. He texted him multiple times but he never got a reply. He was feeling a little sorry for Xion. He ended up staying the entire night and was disappointed to find out he was correct. Vanitas never came home._

"Xion you are almost going to be late to school," Riku said looking to his watch. She looked to him then back to her ice cream. "I don't care." He looked over to her. "Xion-." "I don't want to go back there. Every just stares at me like a freak. Now that Vanitas is gone again it has just gotten worse. It's like people have nothing better to do than gossip about my life! It's all _her_ fault!" Xion said in anger and frustration grabbing the bill and squeezing it a bit. He looked up but said nothing as she silently played with it with a depressed expression. Xion was always being bullied in school and it was because the popular brat had a problem with her. Cristin Helan. He remembered her being a headache too. It was one of those people you can never get along with because they are too arrogant or obnoxious. "I don't know what to do. I'm worried she humiliate me on the internet if I do anything." Xion sighed then stood up, she gave him a wry smile. "Have a good day Riku." "Xion wai-and she is gone…," Riku sighs. He looked at his ice cream with a frown then looked at the bill. "She ordered the most expensive thing on the menu."

 _Maybe I can go do some organization work? I hope Riku won't be too mad about the bill._

Namine walked to the stairs. She really did not want to be there but walked ahead, calmly. She should not be selfish; her first duty was to her family and people. The forgotten second princess. The one who would not inherit the crown.

She walked ahead and breathed. She suddenly froze in surprise as a figure about her height appeared in front of her and ran past her. Dirty blonde hair and stern blue eyes. They made brief eye contact with each other as he ran past her. She looked after his retreating figure.

'That was…'

"Ven!" she heard from the window above. She looked up and saw the devastated face of a blue haired woman. Her eyes widened as she looked back to the boy.

 _I was right that was-_

"Ventus." She says testing it out unconsciously.

The blue haired woman looked down to her. "Who are you?" she asks. Namine smiles. "My name is Namine." "Namine….?" The woman frowns furrowing her eyebrows before looking at her in surprise and realization. "Namine! Your highness!" she says jumping out the window and kneeling before her and taking her hand. "I'm sorry for my incompetence your grace!" She waved her off. "It's fine. By any chance can you tell me where Noctis is? Miss…?" "Aqua. At your service, highness. Noctis is right this way." She said point to the hallway she came from.

"Thank you, Aqua. Would you mind coming with me?" Namine asked. Aqua shook her head. "Of course not, let's go, Princess Namine." Namine smiled. "Please just call me Namine." Aqua smiled. "Ok. Namine. Are you here to meet Ventus?" Namine shook her and smiled a little less brighter. "That is part of the reason. However I'm here to discuss something more important than my engagement with Prince Ventus." "'More important'?" Aqua asked. _How could she be so unconcerned about her marriage to Ven? Does she not care?!_ Aqua breathed calming herself. She smiled apologetically at Aqua. "I'm sorry. Somethings are better left unsaid, it was nice meeting you Aqua." She said as they headed into the room. "Namine. Aqua you are dismissed." Namine narrowed her eyes and did a curtesy. "Noctis."

Aqua walked out but could not help but eavesdrop a bit. She shook her head. She should not be doing this. She felt someone grab her. "Wha-." Hands covered her mouth. She turned prepared to fight then saw Terra. She removed his hands. "Terra what are you doing?!" Aqua exclaimed. Terra shushed her motioning her to be quiet. "You will hear it for yourself."

"-the war with the Kingdom of Darkness is of the most importance right now. They have captured the prince of Radiant Garden, it is only a matter of time before they come after Princess Kairi, Prince Sora, and Prince Ventus."

Aqua's eyes widened. Terra nodded as led her a way. "Aqua, there is a war going on. Darkness wants to take over the kingdoms. Light is doing everything to stop it. Ventus is in danger. Do you believe me now?"

Aqua did not want to believe it.

…

Roxas tapped his pencil in irritation. Namine was absent again. He hadn't seen her around at all lately. He has been working his butt off doing missions, and has been having more and more stranger encounters. He finds himself getting more and more lost it is ridiculous. Why is this happening to him?

He sighs.

He also had a peculiar dream last night. In it he was in a clocktower by himself staring into the sunset.

Sunset.

He has been thinking of those a lot to. He unconsciously scribbled on his notebook a beautiful sunset in an unknown place.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Please review


	10. Chapter 10: Absent

Met you there chapter 10

" _Fuck…_!" Vanitas cursed as he held the throbbing wound around his stomach that was wrapped in bandages. It throbbed again and Vanitas gritted his teeth against each other harshly to keep himself from making a sound.

 _Stupid old man…_

The old man had tortured him enough to convince himself that Vanitas was brainwashed, then proceeded to drop him back on the streets to not 'think of disobeying him' again. Vanitas limped away in the streets, occasioning holding his weight against a wall and pushing himself forward. The old man finally let him go after he was convinced Vanitas payed for his disrespect. He held his side as it blood spilled out. " _Fuck!"_ Vanitas hissed again as he hastily used his jacket to tighten around his would to prevent it from bleeding further.

"Ouch! That looks painful." A voice said, Vanitas whirled around angrily. "Up here Van!" Vanitas looked up and found Ven smiling from the roof, he jumped down and landed in front of him. "Looks like he did a number on you Van," Ventus said trying to help him tighten the jacket around Van, but Vanitas pried Ventus's hands away and tightened his jacket on his own. Ventus sighed at Van's stubbornness. "You should just let me help you Van…," Ventus said quietly forcing his eyes away from the wounds. "What the hell Ven? What are you doing here? He'll see you idiot!" Vanitas glared. Ventus looked back to Vanitas, the moonlight making their faces brighter. He smiled as Vanitas's glare intensified. Ventus leaned against a wall from a nearby shop tiredly. "I'm done Van." Vanitas looked at Ven curiously, but not dropping his glare. "What do you mean?" Ventus dropped his smile. "I'm done playing puppet. And I think you are too," Ven said looking at Vanitas's wounds. "I was never his puppet." "You went through all that…for Xion right?" Ven said quietly as Vanitas's glare turned more to worry. "She'll never be his puppet, as long as I'm alive, for either sides of the war," Vanitas said sternly. "Xion must be worried," Ven sighed. "It's been three weeks, you should go home once those wounds heal Van. Forget the mission. You're cover is blown anyway." Vanitas grabbed Ven by the collar and glared. "I didn't go through all this chicken out now!"

Ven removed Van's hands from his collar and glared back. "If you had just done what I said back then you wouldn't be in this mess! Don't stay away from Xion any longer, you're all she has Van…at least in her mind." Ventus said quietly but with a fierce look in his eye, slowly he began walking away from Van. Van held his arm, staring at Ven as he slowly walked away. Ven stopped. "Are you coming or not?"

….

"Hey, Number 14 you okay?" Demyx asked the hooded girl, she had come in shaky, and quietier than usual. She seemed scared, she turned to Demyx before nodding mutely and running to her room. "What's her problem?" Demyx blinked. "It was her first mission with Marluxia." "Oh. Guessing he was harsh? At least she didn't get Larxene on her first mission. She is just scary. So what did Marly do?" Demyx asked Saix as he strummed the strings of his sitar quietly. "He decapitated his job," he said looking back on his clipboard. Demyx started to whistle and tap his foot in metronome to keep his sitar in beat. He looked back at Saix after he was done. "Meaning?" "He cut off the man's head." Demyx paled and dropped his sitar. "Whoa…uh…remind me not to go on missions with Marluxia," he looked in the direction Xion went worriedly. "Uh do you think shorty is alright?" Saix looked back to his clipboard. "Who knows?"

…..

Roxas was heading to the Grey Room, and picked up a form from Saix. "I'll read it over and look at it at home." Saix nodded and Roxas left the Grey Room, on his way out he noticed the door to Xion's room here. Normally members don't go to their rooms and go home, their room is more like an office if anything. He hadn't seen Xion in weeks because of school and work, he wondered sometimes if they even were in the same organization, he hadn't seen Xion once. He sighed sadly and walked out once more. He heard the creaking of a door behind him. He turned and his face broke into a wide smile. "Xion-." He paused as he looked at the broken look on her face, traces of dry tears on her cheeks. He looked at her worriedly and attempted to grab her shoulder to ask what was wrong. "Xion what's-." She took a step back fearfully before running past him out the door. Roxas was left behind hurt and confused.

….

Xion didn't show up to school for weeks. Riku was worried. He didn't notice at first, they had different class at different sections of the school. But he kept an eye out figuring she was busy. He passed by her classes and noticed she wasn't at her usual places, and he hadn't seen her since their talk about Vanitas weeks ago. Riku didn't think much of it at first and continued his time at school, it wasn't until he heard one of her classmates walking by that he realized something was wrong. "Shion hasn't come back for weeks." "Good riddance," the other girl giggled.

He froze.

…..

"Riku? Are you okay?" Kairi asked. Riku blinked and looked at her questioningly. "Yeah. Why?" She frowned. "If you don't want to help that much then leave! You keep spacing out and it's freaky!" She pouted. "Sorry. Is Sora coming?" Kairi giggled. "So you want to help him with his math too?" "Kill two birds with one stone," Riku said simply looking back down on Kairi's math homework which was ridiculously easy. He looked back up at Kairi who was struggling. "What?" she asked noticing his stare. He sighed and shook his head. "Did you even call him?" "I did!" She looked back to her phone and her eyes widened.

 _(Sora: Sorry I can't fo D:_

 _Maybe next time Kairi._

 _*go)_

She frowned reading his text message. "He isn't coming." "Why?" "He didn't say. I'll ask him about it next time." She said returning to her math problems.

Riku frowned but said nothing and continued helping Kairi the rest of the hour.

…

Please review!

Sorry this chapter was short.


End file.
